Devil's Backbone
by jaimek45
Summary: "Ya know...I was baptized in this lake." She paused. A small smile played on her lips. "Mama always did say that the water looked a little muddier that day." Beth Greene had only wanted one thing for the past three years, Daryl Dixon, but is he really worth the price she has to pay and is Daryl truly ready to take on the little spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am absolutely insane for starting a new story while I'm still working on the other one, but I just couldn't not type this one up. I am still working on Not all those who wander are lost for any of you still reading that and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. So it has not been forgotten. You can thank Electrickpanda for helping me get this one up and running. She is my super amazing Beta and you should totally go check out her fic as well. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

"No. You're not doing this today Beth." Maggie stormed into her room and ripped the covers off of her baby sister. Beth groaned and curled in on herself. "You're not staying in bed and pouting on your 20th birthday. Get up."

"No." Beth turned her face into her pillow. "I'm staying in bed forever."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Maggie rolled her eyes before grabbing onto Beth's ankle and tugging her forcefully off the bed. Beth landed on her ass with a loud thump and glared up at her sister. Maggie gave an exasperated sigh and crouched down so she was eye to eye with the tiny blonde. "So Jimmy's a dick and broke up with you to run off with that tramp, Anna. Who cares..."

"If the words 'there are plenty of fish in the sea' leave your lips I'm going to punch you." Beth set her sister with another glare. "Right in the mouth."

"Well good thing I wasn't going to say that." Maggie smirked. "You can't lay in bed all day. It's been a month. He's not worth it Beth, he never was...now I called Zach. He's got the band up and running and you guys are performing tonight at Dale's."

"No." Beth shook her head. "Maggie...it's going to take me forever to just look presentable."

"Good thing you have a wonderful older sister who went clothes shopping without you and picked you up a cute little dress to wear tonight." Beth smiled at her sister's excitedness. "Now, get in the shower and shave off that carpet that's growin' on your legs."

"Bitch." Beth grabbed her pillow off the bed and smacked Maggie with it.

"Skank." Maggie retorted and ran out of the room before Beth could assault her again.

* * *

Beth slid the little floral dress on. She had to hand it to Maggie, her older sister really knew her style...and her size. She quickly put her hair up in a side braid before throwing on some light makeup and threw on her usual cowboy boots before heading down the stairs. No use looking in the mirror. '_Can't fix a train wreck_' she thought with an amused grin.

"Well look who's up?" She heard her mama croon through the open doorway of the kitchen.

"Mornin' mama." She smiled cheerfully at the older woman.

"Mornin'?" Her mama chuckled and shook her head. "Bethie...it's one in the afternoon."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Really."

"Didn't know..." Beth murmured to herself.

"Well how would you know...been up in that bedroom of yours just cryin' your pretty lit'l head off."

"Leave her be." Maggie quickly came to her sister's defense as she walked into the kitchen. "She's been in mournin'"

"Ain't nothin' to mourn." Annette rolled her eyes. "That boy wasn't worth a wet bag of horse manure...and everyone knew it!"

"MAMA!" Beth gasped throwing her hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle.

"Oh don't 'mama!' me. That boy was dumber than a cow pie...wasn't worth our precious little Bethie."

"Well...maybe you'll meet someone tonight who is." Maggie nudged her slightly.

"Oh..." Annette turned around. "Where you two headin' tonight?"

"Headin' to Dale's." Maggie grinned. "Beth's gonna be performing with her old band and who know's she might just meet mister right."

"Well..." Annette gave a knowing glance to the two sister's "As long as he isn't mister right now...mister right now always leads to problems."

"MAMA!" Beth let out another horrified gasp.

"Bethie...you are a beautiful girl and I know times are changing...just be careful who you're lettin' into your bed."

"And on that note..." Maggie grabbed Beth by the arms and lead her towards the door. "We're gonna go."

"Make good choices girls." Annette waved to them "And happy birthday Bethie! Love you both."

"Love you too mama!" they both hollered back. Maggie leaned into her little sister slightly.

"Make good choices?" she scoffed. "It's like she don't know us at all." Beth laughed and hopped into the truck.

"Ain't it a little early to be heading to Dale's?"

"Well I got a few errands to run and I figured you'd want to meet up with the gang a little early to get everything figured out." Beth nodded and rolled down the window of the truck to feel the soft summer breeze blow through her hair as they drove down the road.

* * *

Beth hated when Maggie lied to her. She wasn't going to run errands she was going to pick up her boyfriend who lived two hours away and needed Beth as a cover. Glenn was a nice enough guy, a little too eager for Beth's taste, but sweet as pie. He spent the whole car ride talking about comic books, which Beth just kind of nodded along to.

Dale's was the local dive bar. It was clean enough, it just didn't attract the right group all the time. Living in a small town had it's perks, for instance Beth had been drinking at Dale's for over a year. It helped to know the cops and bar owner who would just call her daddy to pick her up if she couldn't drive. Beth smiled at Glenn as he watched in horror as two rough looking men were thrown out on their asses by an even tougher looking guy.

"Hey Tyreese!" Beth greeted him with an eager wave. He smiled down at the dainty looking girl.

"Well if it isn't little Beth Greene." He hugged her quickly. "What the hell are ya doin' here?"

"Apparently performing." She grinned.

"Ah." He nodded. "Thought I saw Zach setting up in there."

"Well I'm gonna head in...make sure ya give Glenn here the third degree... He's Maggie's new boyfriend." She said with a wink before patting him on the arm and ducking into the bar.

The bar hadn't changed much since she had last performed here. Jimmy never liked her singing at bars or really drinking with friends. If they were hanging out with people it was always his friends. She didn't really care much for them, but it kept him happy. Now she was starting to realize just how stupid that was.

"Little Beth Greene back from the dead." Zach greeted her with a one-armed hug. Zach and her had been best friends since kindergarten when she shoved James Anderson for making fun of poor Zach. They had been inseparable ever since.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that...ain't like I wasn't around." She shrugged with a frown.

"Ah...I'm just givin' ya shit." He shoved her playfully. "Me and the boys gotta finish setting up, but give us a minute and we'll go over what we want to play. Dale says we gotta make it short tonight." She nodded and headed towards the bar. She looked up to the bar and saw it was already five thirty. Time for a drink.

"What can I get you Beth?" Sasha the bartender smiled at her. She had always liked Sasha. unlike everyone else, she knew when to say something and when not to. Her quite greeting was much more appreciated than everyone else's loud and excited ones.

"Whiskey, please." She went to go pull out her card, but Sasha stopped her.

"Your money's no good here, Greene, you know that." Beth smiled at her politely and sat down on a stool and waited.

"Ya have got to be the sexiest lit'l thing I have ever seen in my entire life." She would recognize that annoying drawl anywhere. She turned to meet the cold stony gaze of Merle Dixon. He wore his usual stupid jackass smirk proudly as he leered at her, his eyes never straying far from her chest. "Name's-"

"Merle Dixon." She rolled her eyes. "Yea...I know who you are. You used to work on my daddy's farm and three summer's ago you stole my horse." His eyes grew wide as the realization of who she was hit him.

"Beth Greene!" He smirked at her again. This time his eye raked over her entire body. "I have ta say baby girl...ya grew up nice. Ya know...we could always-"

"Not if you were the last man on earth." Sasha gave her a sympathetic smile while she placed her glass on the bar and moved on the the next customer.

"Well sugar tits...if I was the last man on earth...how else are ya gonna get yer kicks."

"Guess I'd just start fuckin' women." She shrugged and moved past him, making sure to ram him with her shoulder.

Everyone knew who Merle Dixon was and to a lesser extent his younger brother Daryl. Merle and Daryl's daddy, Will, use to be the town drunk until he died a few years back. Merle has now taken over the title. He had quite the rap sheet, last thing being when he stole her horse and tried to sell it for drug money, Merle wasn't too bright. His brother Daryl brought Nelly back the next day and offered her an apology. She liked Daryl enough and the few times she had spoken to him while he was working on the farm he seemed nice enough, but he wasn't one to get too close and Beth never pushed it. Daryl hadn't escaped her sights though, that man was like walking sex and Beth may have day dreamed a time or two about him, but once Jimmy caught wind of all that he made sure they weren't on the farm when Daryl was.

* * *

Daryl hated nights like this. It was midnight and Merle had called him for another damn ride, too drunk to drive himself home. So now he found himself standing in front of Dale's rolling his eyes. He knew Merle was going to cause trouble, he was always starting shit with someone here. He just hoped he was able to stop it this time before things got out of hand. He gave a silent nod to Tyreese, hell he saw the man enough coming to pick up Merle all the damn time, and headed into the bar.

The smell of bar smoke and sweat hit him immediately. The bar was packed for a Friday night, but that might have had something to do with the live band they had playing up on stage. Live bands always brought more people in. The boy singing wasn't half bad, although he'd rather get to know the little blonde girl standing next to him smiling. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it cause him to stop for a moment just to take her all in. Her light blonde hair was pulled off to the side in a braid, it was cute, but he'd rather see it down. Her floral dress stood out against her pale alabaster skin and her legs sticking out of those cowboy boots seemed to go on for days. It was as his eyes were trailing up her body that he realized she was staring at him too. A knowing smile graced her lips as she seemed to watch him there like a predator stalking its prey. Daryl wasn't gonna lie, it was hot, being hunted for once rather than doing the hunting.

"Well hey there baby brother!" Merle's clap on the back brought him out of his thoughts about the tiny girl singing on stage. "Baby Greene's sure grown up ain't she?" He winked at Daryl and headed back to the bar.

_Baby Greene? Who the hell was._..His own thoughts trailed off as the realization slowly hit him of who he was just ogling. Beth Greene, darling youngest daughter of the town vet. Merle was right she sure had grown up nice. He gave her one last look before heading to the bar where Merle was.

"Haven't seen Beth in furever." Daryl drawled out slowly.

"What...?" Merle chuckled. "You mean since she was seventeen and we was workin' on her daddy's farm." Daryl nodded. "Still got a thing fer her don't ya baby brother."

"Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout."

"Sure you don't" Merle took a drink of his beer. "When she first walked outta that house thought yer jaw was gonna damn near hit the ground. Then that pussy boyfriend of her's caught ya two eye-fuckin' and she weren't 'llowed 'round ya no more."

"Quit spoutin' off an' finish yer drink...'m ready to leave." Merle rolled his eyes.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and welcoming Beth here back out into the world." The younger boy spoke loudly into the microphone, effectively silencing the whole room. "We're gonna sing ya one last song and then I intend on gettin' little Miss Greene here plenty drunk." A few patrons whooped from the other side of the bar while Beth glared at the boy and shoved him playfully. He watched, intrigued, as her foot began to tap along to the music the band was playing. The boy sang first and he was good, but Daryl barely paid attention. His eyes stayed fixed on Beth, standing up on that stage in all her glory. Just as she was about to sing her eyes flicked over to him as she gave him another appreciative glance.

_I had me a boy_

_Who buttoned me down_

_Drew me a line_

_He, he washed me as clean_

_As a sinner could be_

_Showed me the light_

_Oh that boy, he taught me to pray_

_But for all of his spit-shinin' ways_

_Lord, he could_

The boy joined her on a chorus of ooh's, but Daryl was able to pick her voice out easily. Damn girl looked like she should be crooning out some teeny-bopper crap. He didn't expect her to sing low and seductive like she was. He felt his pants tighten as she sent a wink his way and finished out the song. The whole bar clapped excitedly as the band began to pack up and Beth was surrounded by guys as soon as her feet hit the ground.

* * *

Beth loved the high of finishing a show, although she could do without the fan club. As she continued to ignore the boys they seemed to take the hint and try to move on to easier prey. She smirked at her sister and made her way over to her table, interrupting a heated make out session between her and Glenn.

"You know..." Beth began with a playful smirk.

"Don't even!" Maggie warned with a pointed finger in her face. "No drink?" She motioned to Beth's empty hands.

"Oh...shit." She frowned. "I got distracted by the mob of men-folk by the stage."

"No..." Maggie grinned. "I think you got distracted eye-fuckin' Daryl Dixon from the stage." Beth turned a bright shade of red and ducked her face.

"Must you be so vulgar Maggie." Beth said quietly.

"I ain't bein' vulgar if that's what you was doin'." Maggie nudged her baby sister playfully. "And that was most certainly what was goin' on. How long ya been harboring that crush Beth. 3 Years?"

"Oh just shut up and go back to suckin' face." Beth grumbled as she turned towards the bar. "Like ya better silent anyways."

The bar was jam packed as Beth made her way towards it keeping her eyes low so no one would talk to her. Several of the boys standing there, and they were boys, tried to get her attention with throat clearing and a few quiet 'heys', but she just smiled and moved past them. Sasha grinned at her as she began to pour her whiskey.

"Thanks Sasha." Beth gave her an appreciative smile, but before she could pick up the glass a large dirty hand beat her to it. "Hey! Rude ass that was my-" She turned to look at the blue eyes that were staring back at her. He smirked like the shit disturber he was and took a sip. "Drink." she whispered the end of her statement.

"Thought you'd be more of a sharer Greene."

"Didn't picture you as thief Dixon." two could play at this game.

"I ain't"

"Well...see now I see things a bit differently...that's my drink. Sasha here." She motioned back to her friend. "Was pouring it for me. Weren't ya Sasha?" Sasha's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no..." She waved her hands in front of her. "I'm not getting in on this." Sasha winked at her subtly and high tailed it away from the situation.

They both stared at each other. Neither one of them willing to give up at this battle of wills. They didn't realize how close they were standing until a drunk ran into the back of her causing her to tumble into Daryl's chest. As she slammed into him his arms wrapped around her instinctively and she fought off a shudder. He smelled like sweat, leather and the woods. God she never knew someone could smell so entrancing. She looked up at him and smiled before stepping back out of his personal space. He tried not to frown at the sudden absence of her.

"So how have you been Daryl?" She playfully smiled at him as she took her drink from his hand and tipped it back.

"Fine." He answered quickly. "Been workin'"

"Where ya at these days?" He raised an eyebrow at her question. "ya just never came back to daddy's farm...figured you'd be back and you just weren't"

"Sayin' ya missed me Greene?" He teased.

"Ain't sayin' no such thing!" She faked horror.

"No, but she's thinking it." They both turned to see Sasha washing a glass next to them. She looked up at their pause in conversation. "oh shit...I said that out loud didn't I?" Beth glared at her while Daryl chuckled. "I'm just gonna...go...over here now."

"Anyways." She blushed a deep shade of red. Daryl thought the color looked absolutely beautiful on her. "So where are ya workin' these days?"

"At T-Dog's shop. Pay's decent and he's the only one willin' ta hire Merle." He tossed his head back in a gesture to his brother who was sitting behind him. "Gotta keep an eye on the trouble maker."

"yea." She smiled. "That's probably for the best." Beth leaned in a little closer to him. Breathing in that intoxicating scent that seemed to fill the air that surrounded him. Once she realized what she was doing she took another step back. "You should probably get him home." She pointed to Merle who looked damn near ready to pass out."

"Yea." He nodded. "Best get goin'" He moved to help Merle out of the stool, but the drunk just brushed him off.

"I can walk maself!" He stumbled a few steps and turned to leer at Beth. "Sugar tits." He winked. "I'll be seein' ya later."

"No you won't." she grimaced. "Go sleep it off Merle. See ya later Daryl" He gave her a quiet nod and did his best to corral his brother out the door. She turned to see Sasha staring at her. "What?!"

"You're just going to let that fine piece of man walk out of here without so much as giving him your number."

"Sasha!" Beth rolled her eyes. "Behave yourself. Besides he already has my number...we have each other's numbers."

"oh." Sasha looked surprised. "Old flame."

"I wish." Beth said to herself. "Use ta help out on Daddy's farm, both of them. If they were ever going to be late the best way to get in touch with Daddy was through me so Daryl just ended up with my number."

"mmhhmm." Sasha didn't look convinced. "And how many times did you guys roll around in the hayloft?" Beth blushed. "That's what I thought."

"Oh nothing ever happened between us. Barely said two words to each other while he worked there. I was dating king douche bag at the time." Sasha nodded needing no further explanation of who she was speaking about. "Besides Daryl would never be interested in me."

"That's a damn lie." She scoffed. "I thought that boy was gonna mount you right here on the bar."

"And on that note...I'm gonna need another drink and I'm going to head over to my table." Sasha laughed at her friend. Beth was a smart girl, but when it came to men she was completely oblivious, that's probably why she stayed with that dickhead for so long, but Sasha would bet her right arm that was not the last time Beth would see the infamous Daryl Dixon that night. If that look he was giving her when he left the bar was any indication, Sasha was sure he'd be back in a couple of hours.

* * *

Sasha was never one for betting, but tonight she wished she had been. Not two hours after he had left the bar to take Merle home, Daryl came walking back through the door. She smirked as his head whipped from side to side trying to spot Beth's Blonde head of hair anywhere. She saw his face fall as he came to the realization that she might have left.

"Hey loverboy." Sasha waved him over as she called out to him. It was just too damn pathetic watching him panic.

"What'd ya jus' call me?!" Sasha wasn't scared by his he-man, macho bullshit. She called things like she saw them and he was a man in love, or at least a man with a serious crush.

"Called ya loverboy because that's what you are."

"No clue what yer talkin' 'bout." He rolled his eyes and went back to scanning the bar.

"uh-huh..." Sasha raised an eyebrow at him. "You're telling me that you just left less than two hours ago with your brother and now your back all of a sudden."

"Suppose I like ta drink as much as the next man." He shrugged.

"And it has nothing to do with that pretty little blonde girl you were chatting up earlier?" She laughed as he looked down at the ground. She had seen Merle and Daryl here on many occasions and she had seen them both in a variety of moods, but she had never seen him so nervous or embarrassed. It was oddly endearing. "She's right over there." Sasha pointed to the table where Beth sat with Maggie, Glenn and Zach. "Oh shit." She said slowly as she took in the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Jimmie, drunk and looking like he wanted to cause a few problems, was sauntering his was over to her. Before she could say anything to her brother about getting him the hell out of there, Daryl stood and stalked towards the young man. "ohh...this is gonna get bad."

* * *

Beth let out another annoyed sigh as she watched her sister practically grope her boyfriend in public. This was her life now stuck as the third wheel on some date with her sister while her friend, Zach, only stayed with her out of pity while he eye-fucked every girl in the place. She finished her drink and slammed the glass down on the table.

"Ya know...if you two want to leave I can just catch a ride home with someone...you've got other things on your mind." she rolled her eyes before whispering "obviously" to herself.

"Yea." Zach slung an arm around her shoulders. "I'll take Bethie here home."

"Don't call me that." She elbowed him in the side. Maggie thought it over for a second and then smiled at her sister.

"You're the best!"

"Yea I know...but don't go spreadin' that shit around. People will be expectin' me to be nice all the time." Just as Maggie leaned in to hug her she whispered in her ear.

"Too bad Dixon didn't stay. He could have given you a ride home on his motorcycle and then he could have given you a real ride." Maggie waggled her eyebrows as Beth turned a shade of red that had only been seen on tomatoes.

"Alright!" Beth shoved her sister towards Glenn. "Get your drunk ass to where ever it is your going and stay there."

"Yes ma'am" Maggie saluted and headed towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Beth." Glenn nodded to her. "Zach." he smiled at the younger boy.

"Good luck Glenn." Beth and Zach called out to the young man as he attempted to wrangle a very intoxicated Maggie towards the door. She loved her sister to death, but she really was a lightweight some times. Just as she turned around she saw Zach eyeing up some pretty brunette across the room. If the girls smiles and giggles were any indication she was very interested in Zach too.

"Zach..." Beth rolled her eyes. "Go talk to the girl...it's not everyday you can get a woman who looks like that."

"Oh shut up you big brat." He playfully shoved her. "I told your sister I'd give you a ride home."

"Yea, but that was before you had a chance with her...and if you don't take it I'm going to start questioning your sexuality. Go on. I can catch a ride home with Sasha or Tyreese." He looked at her skeptically and then nodded.

"Alright, but text me when you get home. I want to know if you made it home okay." She smiled and pushed him away and towards the girl.

Great stuck alone on her birthday and she would have to wait for a ride home until after the bar closed. She downed what was left of Maggie's drink and went to stand up when she felt a hand graze her ass just slightly. She turned and pushed whoever it was back. Jimmie stared at her. Looking a little too sure of himself.

"What's a matter baby..." he purred trying to be seductive, but his words were slurred and she could smell the cheap beer aroma wafting off of him. "You used ta love when I'd grab yer ass."

"Yes..." She replied cooly. "I also use to love when you didn't fuck other women, but we all know how things played out." She went to move past him, but he pushed her back to stand in front of him. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" She screeched causing everyone in the bar to turn and look at her.

"Aww. Baby...don't be like that." He moved his hand slightly to go cup his face, but she grabbed him by the arm and shoulder as she forcefully slammed his face into the table that she had been sitting at. He dropped to the ground and screamed out in pain and blood began to pool around his nose.

"You don't get to touch me, ever!" She turned to storm out and ran into a solid form. She looked up to meet the cool blue eyes of Daryl Dixon. He looked astonished and little proud as he smiled at the kid on the ground.

"Not gonna lie...that was impressive."

"Yea...daddy insisted on Maggie and I taking self defense classes." she smirked. "And Tyreese taught me a few things back when I use to sing in here regular like."

Daryl looked at the screaming kid on the ground and then looked around the room. There were too many witnesses to what Beth just did. As he looked up he saw Sasha and Tyreese were thinking the same thing. Both motioned towards the back door and Daryl didn't hesitate to drag Beth by the arm towards it. She didn't seem to care too much about what was going on. She hadn't wiped that smirk off her face since she cracked that kids head on the table. He dragged her around the side of the building and towards his bike. She paused momentarily in front of it.

"I'm wearing a dress." She said flatly.

"Well then tuck it under ya or everyone in town's gonna get a flash of yer panties." He growled before slinging a leg over the bike and waiting for her to do the same. She sighed dramatically and did as she was told, daintily tucking her dress under herself and then grabbing onto Daryl's midsection. His stomach tightened slightly as he felt the warmth of her arms through his shirt. "Where we headin'?" She thought for a moment before smiling at him.

"The old Baptist church off of highway 7." He nodded. He knew exactly where it was. His ma use to go there back when she was alive.

* * *

Beth loved the feeling of the wind in her hair as they flew down the deserted highway. It was so freeing to ride on the back of Daryl's bike, almost like she was rebelling all over again. She let out an excited yell as they turned a corner rather quickly. She apologized to Daryl for yelling in his ear, but she missed the small smirk on his face right as she did so. He found it strangely sexy that she could get so carefree and wild just by riding with him. She seemed so different from that smiling, happy, good girl he met all those years back, but people change and maybe she did too.

Just as they were about to turn onto the road that would lead them to the church a siren cried out into the night. Beth's body slowly deflated and her arms wrapped around Daryl a little tighter. As he stopped the bike he gave her arms a reassuring pat. Beth winced with every footstep of the approaching officer. She was nervous that this had something to do with Jimmie maybe he was pressing charges.

"Evenin' Daryl...Beth." Her stomach seemed to unclench itself as she recognized the smooth southern drawl of Rick Grimes, the town sheriff and her God-father. She had known Rick since the day she was born, besides her daddy and mama he was the first person to hold her and she was always babysitting his daughter Judith and son Carl.

"Evenin' Officer Grimes." She smiled at him.

"Beth..." He warned. "You wanna tell me why I got a call about you slammin' Jimmie's head into a bar table tonight. Kid's in the hospital with a broken nose."

"Well..." She shrugged. "I did tell him not to touch me." Rick nodded for a moment. He had always had a soft spot for the youngest Greene, although he was a little worried that her brush with that law happened to coincide with her being on the back of Daryl Dixon's motorcycle, but she was a good kid with a good head on her shoulders.

"It's a good thing that I took his statement after the ambulance worker had started the pain meds." He smiled mischievously at her. "Not a damn thing is going to be able to be used in a statement...and no one in the bar is talking."

"Well." Beth smiled. "Ain't I just a lucky girl."

"Yea." He smirked. "Ya are...and I don't want anymore calls about you tonight Beth."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grimes." He smiled at her one more time before turning around and going back to his police cruiser. That girl had always had a wild streak. He knew back when she was still in diapers that she would be breaking hearts and causing trouble. He just hoped the price she paid for the fun she was having wouldn't be too heavy. He gave the pair a wave as he drove off into the night.

"Damn girl." Daryl chuckled. "Ya got this whole town under yer spell don't ya?"

"Maybe." She grinned from ear to ear. "But officer Grimes is my God-father and he would never arrest me...older men who hang out with me maybe, but never me."

"Ya done back there, Ms. Smart ass." She nodded and smiled as she heard the bike roar to life beneath her again.

* * *

The church was just a tiny little thing. Looked like every other tiny church in a small town. White paint that chipped from the outside. The glass was slightly dirty, but it seemed to shine in the moonlight. Beth hopped off the bike with enthusiasm and bolted towards the front door. Daryl wiped some sweat from his forehead and followed her with a chuckle.

"Don't ya think breakin' and enterin' is pushin' it with that assault charge ya got comin'." She smirked at him and raised a set of keys.

"Ain't breakin' and enterin' if ya got the keys." She turned the lock and pushed open the door. "I teach Sunday school and my daddy owns the land the church sits on."

"Well Damn-" She turned around and smacked him in the side of the head.

"Watch yer mouth." She glared. "Don't mind the cussin' all that much, Lord knows I do enough of it myself, but keep it PG. We're in the house of the Lord." He nodded and rubbed the side of his head carefully. "Sorry." She frowned. "Didn't mean to smack ya so hard."

"S'alright." He shrugged.

"Well. It's pretty hot outside."

"It's August and Georgia..." He raised an eyebrow. "Course it's hot."

"Well if yer gonna be rude then you can find yer own cold drink." She sauntered away quickly towards a door just in the back of the church. He couldn't help himself as his eyes zeroed in on her ass as it swayed side to side.

"Lord don't appreciate yer eyes where they are neither." She cackled as she pushed open the door and made her way away from him. He turned red rather quickly and followed her into what appeared to be the kitchen.

He smirked as Beth grabbed two sodas from the tiny fridge and hopped up on the counter to sit down, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She turned and looked at him strangely and gave him a small smile before tipping back the can and downing the soda.

He watched as a small drop of soda trickled out of her mouth and down her extended neck. He wiped it away with a calloused finger and as she looked at him with wide eyes he realized he was standing between her legs. Neither breathed for a moment as the silence enveloped them.

He leaned in slightly taking in her scent. She smelled like flowers and something a little more earthy, like right after it rains. God he wished he could smell this forever. Just as he leaned in a little closer he heard a loud thud as she kicked off one boot and then the other. He stepped back slightly as she brought her knees up and quickly pulled off her socks.

"What in tha hell ya doin' girl?" He asked quietly. She simply dropped her socks on the ground, grinned at him like she had some sort of secret and bolted out the door. "Beth?!" He followed her quickly, maintaining a brisk pace as he caught sight of her legs moving out the front of the church. As he pushed the door open he caught sight of some pretty floral fabric laying on the ground next to the cement steps. Her dress...

He looked up to see her standing on a dock in front of a tiny pond he hadn't noticed earlier. A tiny pink strapless bra wrapped around her chest and a matching pair of panties graced her lower half. She looked like some sort of goddess standing there in the moonlight. Her skin seemed to glow and her hair, which she had taken down from the braid it was in, flowed lightly down her back. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful in his life. She turned and smiled at him for a moment before jumping into the water.

"You go swimmin' in yer underwear often?" He chuckled as he walked up to the edge of the dock.

"Well no..." She smiled at him seductively. "I usually swim naked in this pond." His breath caught in his throat and she threw her head back as she let out a loud laugh. "Oh my goodness! The look on your face!" He felt his face grow warm as he blushed. "Daryl Dixon! Are you blushin'?"

"no."

"Oh you are! That's adorable."

"stop."

"What just sayin' it's cute is all." She continued to tease him from her spot in the water.

"Stop it." He warned her in a joking manner.

"Oh what are ya gonna do about it?" She looked so mischievous keeping herself afloat in the water grinning like the damn cat that caught the canary. "The way I see it...your on the dock and I'm in the water." He kicked off his shoes and made quick work of stripping down to just his boxers before cannon balling into the water right next to her. "DARYL!" She screeched as she was splashed in the face.

"What'sa matter Greene?"

"You're a jerk." She splashed him.

"Oh!" He laughed. "Yer gonna regret that." Her eyes went wide as she moved quickly to get away from him. He reached out and pulled her flush against him, her back was warm against his back and he moved closer to the shore so he could stand comfortably. He pinned her arms down at the sides. She turned to yell at him and paused when she realized that their faces were so close. Her breathing hitched for a moment and quickened as he leaned into her slightly and marched towards the shore.

"Daryl..." Her voice was breathy as she fought back a moan. He realized in an instant what was about to happen. He pulled away dropping her into the water quickly and stepping back from her. She turned to face him, her wide eyes searched his face slowly looking for any sign of affection.

"Beth..."

"Daryl Dixon if you don't kiss me right now you might just be the stupidest man I have ever met."

Daryl didn't need another invitation as he pulled Beth into his chest and crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned slightly and leaned into him as she opened her mouth and allowed entrance to his tongue. They fought for dominance with the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he made his way towards the dock.

Beth was barely able to pay attention to her surroundings, but she did feel the warm hard wood of the dock underneath her back as he laid her down. She arched into him as he placed small feather light kisses down her face and neck leading into the valley beneath her breast.

"Sure ya want this?" He asked in a low growl, he wasn't even sure if he could stop himself in this moment.

"yea..." Her breathy moan just pushed him farther as he pulled down the strapless bra to reveal her small perky breasts. God even covered in pond water the girl smelled delicious. His thumb ran over the lining of her underwear as he took a nipple into his mouth causing her to release another breathy moan.

"God...Daryl." He didn't know if he could wait anymore. He had been thinking about this moment for 3 years, way longer than he should have, but if her vocalizations were any indication she had been thinking the same things. It only lessened his guilt slightly. He slowly began to pull her panties away from her when she gave another moan, this one sounded a little more irritated.

"too slow." She breathed out as he moved back to kiss her lips. He chuckled slightly at her eagerness. Damn girl was gonna be the death of him. He watched as she peeled the wet clothing away from her body. She was a sight for sore eyes that was for sure. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful creature in his life. She smiled wryly at him. "So I'm going to assume since I'm the only naked one I'll just be playin' with myself." He coughed and moved to kiss her as he removed boxers.

"Can't say things like that girl, likely to kill me."

"Well then...I'll try to refrain from that until we're done."

Daryl let out a sigh as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up into her stormy blue eyes for reassurance, she nodded once and then leaned up to kiss him lightly. His first move was slow, deliberate. He knew she had probably only ever been with Jimmie, Lord knows with his complexes that the kid wasn't packing much. So he tried her best to ease into her. He smiled as she threw her head back and called out his name.

"Daryl..." She breathed. "I know you're trying to be romantic and everything, but for the love of God just fuck me." He pulled out quickly and slammed back into her.

"Like that?"

"Yea." She hissed as she pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts.

He leaned in close to her licking and sucking the soft skin of her neck and shoulders, making sure to leave his mark. He wanted the world to know just who she belonged to. Damn girl was a hellcat though. Meeting each and every thrust with vigor and enthusiasm. Her finger nails scratched down his back slowly, he was sure she drew blood. He knew the moment she was about to climax. Her walls clenched around him tightly as she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. As her walls spasmed around him Daryl gave a few final thrusts before he spilled into her with his own low moan in her ear.

Both pulled their clothes back on silently. Daryl had to run up the the church to her her dress and neither was really dry, what with the wet underwear. As she say down on the edge of the dock, her toes dipped in the water just slightly, Daryl sat behind her. His arms wrapped around her middle to pull her close. His chin rested lightly on her shoulder.

"Not who I pictured you were." He said slowly.

"oh...?" She smiled at his words. "Who did you think I was then?"

"When I first saw ya walkin' at of yer daddy's house, my first day working on the farm. You looked beautiful in that pretty yellow sundress. Yer hair was down." He sighed as he pictured that first moment of seeing her perfectly. "Ya looked perfect, like if I touched ya I would get ya dirty. I just figured ya wouldn't give me tha time a day."

"Daryl..." She sighed.

"Then ya talked ta me, and I realized ya were the kindest, most generous person I had ever met. I realized in that moment...ya were too good fer me. That I would never have ya."

"Well I think we just blew that theory right outta the water." She giggled.

"No kiddin'." He scoffed. "What would yer daddy say? Sneakin' ol' redneck into the church, swimmin' in yer panties with him and then havin' sex with him right on church property."

"Ya know...I was baptized in this lake." She paused. A small smile played on her lips. "Mama always did say that the water looked a little muddier that day."

"C'mon..." he said pulling her up slowly. "Better take ya home before yer daddy calls the cops." She nodded. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her as she came out of the church, after going to find her boots. She locked the door quickly and practically ran over to him. He kissed her nose gently and held out a hand to help her get onto the bike.

* * *

The ride back was shorter than she would have wished. She could have sat behind him on that bike all day. He had a calming effect on her. Beth's life had always been about pushing forward and she enjoyed the quiet night with Daryl. He didn't expect anything of her. He just wanted her to be her, nothing more nothing less. He pulled up in front of her house. It was quiet which meant everyone was still sleeping. She hoped off slowly and turned to face him.

"Ya better call me tomorrow, Dixon." She teased trying her best to give him a stern look.

"Screw that...I'm callin' ya when I get home."

"I'll hold ya to that." She smiled before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek softly. "Drive safe Daryl" She didn't wait for a response as she quickly turned and ran towards her front door. He watched her until she made it inside and then he quickly pulled away with a smile. Damn girl was gonna be the death of him.

* * *

Daryl walked into chaos back at his and Merle's house. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the mirror on the wall had been smashed and he was pretty sure that he could smell smoke. Merle was running bags in and out the door to the truck.

"Ah...? Merle? Ya mind tellin' me what yer doin?" He raised and eyebrow. Merle didn't even bother to stop as he shouted out the situation to him.

"Martinez got here man...needed a fix." Daryl rolled his eyes. Merle was always getting into trouble. "Didn't have no cash in the house. So i broke into the neighbors-"

"What in the hell d'ya do that for?"

"Ain't the end baby brother. Anyways, the guys was home, he ain't never home, but he was tonight. He tried ta stop me...so I beat him till he was unconscious. We gotta go."

"no." Daryl shook his head as the image of Beth filled his head. He finally had a good thing going, something he had wanted for a long time, he was gonna be damned if Merle took that away from him now. "Not this time...ya go by yerself."

"Daryl..." Merle said with a sigh. "Ya can't leave me on my own."

"Yer a grown ass man!" Daryl shouted. "Take care or yer own damn problems!"

"Who was there fer ya when the old man was beatin' on ya." Daryl remained quiet for a moment. "and who took yer beatin' more times then I can count." Daryl looked down at the ground sadly. "That's what I thought...now get in the damn truck. Ain't nothin' worth stayin fer in this damn town anyways." Daryl thought of Beth for a moment before realizing her life would be better without him and Merle there to ruin it. He looked around the yard slowly taking it all in for the last time before climbing into the truck silently. Goodbye Beth.

* * *

It didn't take any idiot to figure out that the Dixon brother's left town the same night that Mr. McMorris had been beaten. Beth knew that Daryl had nothing to do with it because the time the assault happened he had been with her, but that didn't stop him from taking off with his no good brother. Three months later and she was still pissed about it. She laid in bed angry at the thought that he didn't even bother calling when he got home, he had promised. She was a fool. As she moved to sit up Beth felt bile rise in her throat and she made a mad dash to the bathroom, cutting Maggie off in the process.

"Bethie?" Maggie knocked on the door loudly. "Are ya alright?" Maggie cringed out the sound of vomit hitting the toilet water.

"I'm fine!" Beth croaked out from her place on the bathroom floor. She reached up to flush the toilet and made quick work of brushing her teeth before exiting the bathroom.

"Ya sure you're alright, Beth?" Maggie raised and eyebrow. "That's the third morning in a row."

"I'm fine." Beth wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Just that stomach bug that's going around the congregation. Mrs. Millows had it last week." Maggie stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Well ya better get dressed. We gotta another potluck at church and Mama wants us all to look our best." Beth nodded and moved to her room. She knew the perfect dress for the day. She pulled out the little yellow sundress, the one Daryl had first seen her in, and made quick work of pulling it on. The only problem with the damn dress was she could never reach the zipper. That damn zipper was a mile long, it started in the middle of her butt and went all the way up to her neck, but at least the dress was pretty.

"MAMA!" She called out. She heard the quiet footsteps of her mother approaching and the squeak of door hinges.

"What is it, Bethie?"

"Would you mind?" She turned slowly.

"Not at all sweetheart." Her mother began to zip it up slowly but frowned when the zipper hit her mid section. It was stuck! The damn thing wouldn't zip.

"Beth honey...I think the dress is too small."

"Oh." Beth said with wide eyes. "Better lay off the cupcakes then I guess." Her mother stared at her for a moment and nodded with a weary smile.

"Why don't you pick out another dress and I'll meet you downstairs.

"okay Mama!"

Beth finally settled on a skirt shirt combo. The skirt was the same shade of yellow as the dress and the shirt was white. As she descended the stairs she saw her mother and Maggie sitting on the couch looking sullen while her father paced by the hearth slowly. The air was thick with tension and Beth thought for a moment they were fighting about Maggie moving to Atlanta with Glenn again, but as her foot reached an old rickety stair everyone turned and set their gaze upon her.

"Bethie..." her father said slowly. Oh, this was not good. "We need ta have a family meeting."

"okay." She nodded and walked down the rest of the stairs on shaky legs. Whatever was going on was a big deal.

"Beth, sweetheart." Her mother began as she sat down next to her sister. "We're concerned...you've been throwing up every morning. Your clothes don't fit anymore and you're awful moody."

"okay...guess my time of the month is just coming up." Everyone was silent. "what?!" She panicked.

"Sweetheart," her mother sighed. "When was your last period?" She blushed slightly at having to answer that question while her father was in the room, but the look on her face told her that her embarrassment was the least of her worries.

"Don't rightly know mama, it ain't like it's ever really been regular." Her father sighed and handed her a box. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"A pregnancy test?!" Beth stammered out. "You want me to take a pregnancy test?!"

"yes." her father said cooly. "now." She nodded and stood to slowly walk to the bathroom.

Those few minutes she waited were torture. Everything was falling into place. She was pretty sure she didn't even need to the test to know. Her breasts hurt, she was sensitive to smells, she was moody and had been throwing up and now her clothes didn't fit. Damn! She thought to herself. Just her luck, finally get the guy she's been after for years and he up and leaves her with a bun in the oven. Just great! She looked at her cellphone to check the time. She sighed and looked at the little white stick that was balanced precariously on her bathroom sink. Her heart dropped. Two solid, very dark lines stared back at her. She tossed it in the trash and stood up. As the bathroom door opened her family turned to stare at her with expectant eyes.

"Well..." She began with a sigh and a shrug. "Shit."

**Alright So let me know what you think. Please read and review. The faster you review the faster I update...just sayin'. And again a big thank you to my wonderful Beta Electrickpanda. Also just to reiterate I am still working on Not all those who wander are lost. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing for this story! It really means a lot to see the notifications in my inbox so please keep them coming. I want to let you know that I have no set update schedule for this story due to the fact that I have been massively swamped at work and I also have to watch my daughter who's four constantly. She has Pica, basically she eats non-food items constantly, so she has to be watched. I want to thank my super awesome beta Electrickpanda. You should check out her amazing story Blue Eyes Blind because frankly it's awesome. I also wanted to let you know the song I used in the last chapter was _I had me a girl_ by The Civil Wars. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

_"Daryl?" He heard his brother drawl out slowly. He turned to face him, wiping the sweat off his brow as he did so. _

_"What now?" He huffed as he handed him another post for the fence. They had only been working on the Greene family farm for a few days. The work was hard, but it kept Merle out of trouble for the most part. By the time they got home after working all day his brother was too damn tired to do shit. Made things easier for Daryl. _

_He had met almost all of the Greene family. Hershel was trusting, Annette had been soft-spoken, but kind. Maggie was tough. She avoided him and Merle most days only giving a polite nod when they made eye contact. Shawn, the only son in the family, was away at college and wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon. Hershel had said he had a younger daughter, but he had yet to meet her. Didn't matter anyways, the damn girl was still in high school. Hershel said she had a lot of activities and was gone before the sun came up and didn't come back until dinner. He and Merle were long gone before that. _

_"Jus' wantin' ta know if ya wanna head to Dale's tanight...get a drink after work?" Merle smirked at him. He knew that smirk...it meant trouble._

_"Nah." He shook his head. "Gonna be dog tired after finishin' this fence." _

_"Pussy." Merle rolled his eyes and reached towards his brother silently asking for another post. Daryl remained silent. Sometimes that was best. On the off-chance he did ever return an insult to Merle it would always end in a fist fight. They had a good thing going here, he didn't want to screw that up. Just as Merle took the post from his hand a loud yell from inside the house caught his attention. It wasn't that the Greene's never yelled at each other, they fought like every other normal family. No...this voice was one he didn't recognize. He turned just in time to see a small blonde girl dart out the front door after a large dog. _

_"Bella!" She shrieked. "No!" _

_His heart stopped for a moment taking in the tiny beauty. Her hair flew behind her in golden waves, shining in the sun. It looked so soft. Her feet were bare and his eyes couldn't stop themselves from trailing up her long shapely legs that seemed to disappear underneath her pretty yellow sundress. She looked so wholesome, so innocent as she laughed and chased the dog. As she drew closer he got a better look at her face. Big round eyes, he couldn't tell the color from this distance, set against her pale face. Her lips were pink and set in a perfect pout just showing off her pearly white teeth. She was perfect. _

_"Gonna start catchin' flies, baby brother." Merle laughed. Daryl didn't have time to respond before the dog the girl had been chasing crashed into him. He stumbled backwards, but remained on his feet as he reached down to grab the dog by the collar. _

_"Oh my goodness..." She cupped her hands over her mouth in astonishment. "I am so sorry...she just got away from me."_

_"Not a problem...just glad I caught her 'fore she ran to the road." He smiled at her easily as his stomach tightened. _

_"Yea..." She smiled back at him. He could just now make out the color of her eyes. A stormy blue...it was his new favorite color. "Thanks for that." _

_Neither spoke as they stood there, taking in one another's appearance. The air seemed thick with tension and as a warm breeze blew past her he caught the scent of her perfume, she smelled like wild flowers that grew in a field by his house. He inhaled deeply taking it in as much as he could before he realized just how obvious he was being. _

_"Ah!" Hershel's voice boomed causing them both to jump slightly. "I see you've finally met my youngest, Beth. Beth, this is Daryl Dixon and his brother Merle. They were the new hands I was telling you about." _

_"Well..." She said slowly. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Dixon." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He chuckled softly and returned the hand shake. Her hand was soft and he bet that if he smelled her skin it would still have that floral scent. He didn't miss how she completely ignored Merle._

_"Daryl's fine, ma'am." _

_"Then allow me the same courtesy and call me Beth." She giggled. God her voice sounded like music. "Thank you so much Daryl." He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. He could listen to it over and over. "for grabbing Bella. Woulda felt just awful if she'da been hit by a car." _

_"She yours?" Daryl asked. Neither of them noticed Hershel walking back towards the house as the kept theirs eyes on each other. _

_"No...she's a stray." She looked down at the dog sadly. "Wish she was though. Daddy won't let me keep her. Said after he does a check up he's gonna take her to the pound. Always did want a husky." She frowned. Damn the girl even looked beautiful sad. _

_"Yea...she is a sight ain't she." He didn't even bother looking away from her face. She noticed his staring and blushed, bringing a wonderful pink color to her cheeks. Neither moved or spoke, content to stand there in silence and stare at each other. _

_"BETHIE!" Her father called from the porch causing them both to jump. "NEED YA TA BRING THA DOG IN!" _

_"Well..." She smiled at him softly as she reached for the dog's worn out collar. "Better be gettin' her inside. It was nice to meet ya..." She looked back at Merle and gave him a nod. "Both of ya." With that she turned and quickly ran towards the house dragging the dog with her. _

_"Ever gonna close that mouth a yers, baby brother?" Merle chuckled. "Got work ta be doin' don't have time ger ya ta be moonin' after that bitty thing." Daryl rolled his eyes, but turned around to face Merle. "So..." Merle drawled out slowly. "When's tha weddin'?" _

_"Oh shut up ya big horse's ass."_

* * *

Daryl sat bolt upright in bed. Damn dog had been whining and licking his face like crazy. Jumping to go outside. He looked over at Merle who was sitting up watching TV.

"Couldn't let Bella out could ya?" Daryl huffed.

"Yer damn dog...jus' had ta bring 'er." Merle spat back. Daryl couldn't help himself. He had watched Beth cry over that dog when her father had left with her. The next day he called Hershel and told him they would be late, some bullshit lie about car troubles, and then headed to the pound. If he couldn't have the girl he was gonna be damn sure he had something of her's she loved. Bella had been by his side ever since.

He gave a loud groan as he rolled off the bed. He threw a shirt on quickly before grabbing Bella's leash and attaching it to her collar. He laughed as she bounced around getting more excited the closer his hand grew to the hotel room door. As the door opened just a crack she bolted, nearly dragging him out the door with her.

He let her run around in the empty filed next to their hotel. They were only one town over from where they started. Merle said it was best to hide in plain sight. No one would think to look so close. He watched Bella for another moment before his eyes turned to the parking lot and he spotted a little red pickup that reminded him of Beth's. Wasn't a well taken care of, the paint was chipping and he bet once it started, if it started, it would make an awful racket. He remembered the first time he saw Beth's truck. God, that had been one hell of a day.

* * *

_He and Merle had been working for about a month and he loved it, Merle not so much. Merle wasn't much of a morning person. Daryl didn't particularly care for mornings, but he loved working with his hands and being out in the sunshine. Merle was sick, actually sick for once and not just hung over, so Daryl had decided to drive to Hershel's on his bike. Damn engine was so loud that he didn't hear the music cranking from the large three car garage out back until he shut it off. _

_He turned the corner quickly and saw a little red Chevy truck sitting in the garage, a pair of feet stick out from underneath it. He'd recognize those legs anywhere. Beth was under that truck singing her little heart out. _

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me?_

_For I must be traveling on now_

_'Cause there's too many places I've got to see._

_But if I stayed here with you, girl,_

_Things just couldn't be the same._

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,_

_And this bird you can not change, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_And this bird you can not change._

_And this bird you can not change._

_Lord knows I can't change._

_Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah,_

_Though this feeling I can't change._

_But please don't take it so badly,_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame._

_She rolled out from underneath the car and gave a loud shriek as she saw him. Her hand immediately went to her chest and he breath quickened. He smirked at her reaction, it was adorable. _

_"Didn't picture ya as a 'Freebird' fan." He leaned against the wall taking her all in. Her cowboy boots fit loosely over her pale legs that now led up to a pair of rather small and tight jean shorts. her plain white t-shirt was covered in grease and dirt, as was her face. Her pretty blonde hair was haphazardly thrown back into a ponytail. _

_"Geez!" She glared at him. "Ya scared tha shit outta me, Daryl! Warn a girl next time." She gave him one more pointed glare before popping the hood and giving the engine a once over. _

_"Nah." He shook his head with a smile. "More fun ta scare ya." _

_"Doesn't make it any less rude." She called back not removing her eyes from the engine._

_"Beautiful truck." _

_"Yep." She finally turned to smile at him. "1950 Chevy 3100...named her Cherry...cause tha color." _

_"Yea." He smirked taking a step closer to get a better look at the truck. "She run?"_

_"Yea. Finished fixin' her up 'bout three months ago. I was just changing the oil." _

_"You...fixed the car?!" She turned to glare at him again. That seemed to be her signature look when he was talking. _

_"No...I didn't fix her." She spat. "I rebuilt her. Found her in a junkyard and I just had to have her." _

_"You." He pointed at Beth. "Rebuilt this?" He looked back at the truck. He tried to hold back his laughter as Beth gave him a pointed glare and placed her hands on her hips. _

_"Yea..." She said sharply. "Why?! Ya think a woman can't rebuild a truck?!" _

_"No." He shook his head quickly. "Seen plenty a women rebuild trucks, ain't seen too many lit'l girls do it though." He chuckled slightly before taking in her face and deciding that it was better to just run._

_"Daryl Dixon!" She screeched before bolting after him. He was too fast for her, but as she saw the garden hose laying out her mind started to turn with a new idea and the side of her lips turned up in a smile. She made a mad dash for the hose and Daryl could only watch in horror as she turned it and proceeded to place her thumb in the middle of the running water causing it to shoot out and effectively soak him._

_"Yer gonna pay fer that Greene." He growled out and started towards her. Beth let out a terrified squeak and ran. Beth was quick, he could give her that, but two of her strides were equal to his one and he caught her quickly wrapping his arms around her nad pinning her own arms at her side. Both of them were laughing as Beth squirmed trying her best to get away from him while Daryl just squeezed her tighter. _

_"BETH!" he felt her instantly go still at the sound of another male voice he didn't recognize. _

_"I have to go." She said sadly as she turned to see a young man who was roughly her age standing there glaring at the two of them. "I'll see ya later Daryl." She moved quickly towards the truck and he could tell that the boy was yelling at her as she got in. Beth was a tough girl, she could handle herself. No use getting involved._

* * *

Daryl was once again shaken from his daydream about Beth by Bella, but this time she was barking. She was slowly making her way towards him, her teeth bared at whoever was standing behind him. He turned to meet the calm eyes of Rick Grimes. He wasn't in uniform, but he did have his hand on his gun that was sitting in his holster.

"Daryl..."

"Here ta arrest me?" Daryl raised an eyebrow as he lowered a hand to Bella's head letting her know it was okay.

"Can't really arrest ya...not my jurisdiction, but you can come with me willingly. Means I won't charge ya for running." Daryl thought for a moment. "Can't leave Bella."

"She'll ride with us back to the station...I'll have my wife come get her. We'll hold on to her until you get out." He paused and looked around. "Merle around?" Daryl thought for a moment.

"Nah." Daryl shook his head. "He left town day after we got here." Rick studied him for a moment. He knew he was lying, but you had a better chance of getting a wall to talk back to you than getting Daryl to turn on Merle.

"Alright." Rick nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Beth sat at the kitchen table eating quietly waiting for her sister to get home. Maggie and Zach were going to her first appointment with her. Beth thought about the hassle that was. The only problem with living in a small town was there was only one OBGYN and that meant booking in advance. Her daddy had to call in a favor just to get her seen within 3 weeks. Her mama had taken her shopping for maternity clothes, which was nice seeing as she didn't fit into anything but sweatpants these days. So she got a few shirts and pants for winter, but she was a proper southern belle, which means she also had a wide assortment of dresses to choose from.

Her mind slowly shifted to Daryl as her shaking hand slid down and over her growing stomach. She couldn't feel the baby kick yet, but she knew it would only be a matter of time. She was still mad at him, for leaving like he did and not calling her. She had to quit the bar and the band, but her mama had gotten her a job at the church daycare which paid pretty well.

"Beth?!" She heard Maggie's voice cut through the silence she had been enjoying not two minutes prior. "What are you eating?!"

"Gravy." Beth smiled as she stuck another spoonful into her mouth.

"LIke mashed potatoes and gravy?"

"No...like I drove up to KFC and bought two bowls of just gravy." Maggie gagged as she watched Beth take another heaping spoonful into her mouth.

"I don't care what they say about pregnancy being beautiful because that is fucking disgusting." Beth rolled her eyes. "Come on prego pasta sauce Zach's waiting in the car."

* * *

The office was clean and Beth's eyes shifted between the young mother who sat across from her scolding her toddler for running around like a maniac and the older nurse who eyed her sadly. She had noticed that more often these days. People's eyes seemed to follow her everywhere, judging her for what she's done. Fuck 'em. Beth thought to herself as the door to the office opened.

"Beth Greene." A young blonde woman looked at her smiling. SHe smiled back and followed her, Maggie and Zach close on her heels. "My name is Amy...so Beth...when was your last yearly?"

"About 6 or 7 months ago." Beth shrugged.

"Ok...no need for an exam then. I'll let the doctor know. SHe'll probably just check the heart rate and measure you then." She noticed Beth's panicked eyes ans patted her gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Amy showed them to a small room and made quick work of getting all her vitals before ducking out the door.

"And now we wait..." Zach sighed as he leaned back into his chair. Beth couldn't argue with him. The worst part about Doctor's offices was the waiting. None of them were prepared for the door to open and Maggie had to stifle her giggles as Beth got a load of the doctor. He was a pudgy fellow, with a a round face and a dark brown mullet..._really? A mullet?_ Beth gave Maggie a pointed glare, silencing her quickly.

"Good afternoon." He smiled a Beth. THe man seemed nice enough. "My name is Doctor Eugene Porter."

"Beth," She smiled extending her hand which he took eagerly. "Beth Greene."

"And this must be Mr. Greene?" He turned to look at Zach.

"Oh. Who me?!" Zach quickly looked around desperate to be out of this now awkward situation.

"Dr. Porter. This is my friend Zach. He's not the father." Beth looked down at the floor.

"oh." Dr. Porter nodded quickly and turned to grab a measuring tape. "Well let's go ahead and measure your stomach. Could you lift up your shirt please?" She did slowly revealing the rather large bump that had started to form. It looked bigger without the shirt to hide it. He quickly placed one end on her belly rolled the tape out smoothly.

"Well judging by belly size I'm going to estimate you to be about 5 or 6 months of course I'll need to do and ultrasound make sure-"

"Yea...that's not right." Beth quickly cut him off.

"Are you sure...maybe you and your boyfriend just guessed the date wrong."

"No boyfriend." She spat out. "And seeing as the only time I could have gotten pregnant was on my birthday I'm going to assume that my guess is pretty damn accurate."

"Well..." He thought for a moment, scratching his chin slightly. "Could be a couple reasons for that. Why don't we get an ultrasound, just to make sure everything is okay."

He left quickly and Beth's eyes zeroed in on Maggie. Maggie looked at her sister and gave her a quiet nod. Dr. Porter quickly walked back in with the machine and motioned for her to lift up her shirt again.

"It's gonna be cold." She nodded as he quickly squirted the conductor on her belly. Beth gave a quiet squeak and watched for any indication that something was wrong. He moved the wand around 'hmming' and hawing' every few seconds and then he gave a quiet laugh. "Well I see the problem here." He turned the screen for Beth, Zach and Maggie to see. "It seems double congratulations are in order. It appears you're having twins. I'd say your a little over three months along."

"Twins?!" Maggie's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit." Zach said softly.

"Twins?!" Beth panicked. "As in two babies?!" He nodded. "Two?! Like the number that comes after one but before 3?"

"Yea..." He looked around the room for a moment. "That would be the number which we are discussing." Beth began to breath heavily as Maggie tried to console her. "I'm gonna write ya a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. I'll see ya in about two months." Beth nodded silently and looked back at Maggie with wide eyes.

"He said two didn't he?!"

"Yea...two."

* * *

Beth was starting to wish she had drove herself to the damn appointment. Maggie had been non-stop guessing about who the father might be and now she was just getting damn annoying. Beth laid her head against the window and let out a loud annoyed sigh as Maggie said another name.

"Maggie..." Beth huffed. "I don't know why you care...I'm not going to tell you and you're never going to guess it. It doesn't matter anyways."

"It does matter!" Maggie slammed her hands down on the steering wheel as they sat at a red light. "One baby was going to be expensive enough, but two?! TWO!"

"Yea..." Beth covered her ears as Maggie screeched. "I was there...I heard the doctor when he said two. No need to scream crazy-pants."

"So is it Jimmy?"

"Absolutely not." Beth gagged. Now that she thought back on that relationship she was starting to wonder what she ever saw in him.

"But you said it happened on your birthday..." Maggie thought. "ZACH!"

"God!" He covered his ears too. "What the hell did I do?"

"You!" Maggie glared at him through the rearview mirror. "You got Beth pregnant. These are your babies. That's why you wanted to come so bad. You gave her a ride home from the bar."

"No...I didn't...I was talking to that girl and I turned around and Beth was gone. Figured she caught a ride home from someone else after the whole breaking Jimmy's nose thing." He spoke quickly trying his best to get out of the situation while Beth just giggled at his shocked and horrified face from the front seat. "Beth and I never even slept together."

"Liar." Beth shot back with a smirk.

"Alright, but that was like 2 years ago...and no offence but kissing you was like kissing my sister."

"Wait?!" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "You knew it wasn't going to work when you kissed her, but you still slept together?" Beth and Zach nodded and looked at her like she was the strange one. "I worry about you two sometimes."

Maggie stewed in her seat as she thought over who could have possibly been with Beth. WHen she found him she was going to rip his balls off and feed them to him. How dare he get her baby sister pregnant and run off without a second thought.

* * *

Beth had finally reached her breaking point with her sister after she was subjected to another hour of guesses. Beth had decided to go get the prenatal vitamins herself. Maggie and Zach offered to come, but the look she gave them as she grabbed her keys and stalked out the door told them they were not welcome. She didn't understand everyone's curiosity about the babies' father. WHy couldn't she have her secrets? It's not like it mattered. He was long gone and Beth would bet money that he wasn't coming back.

She hated the looks she got around town these days now that she was showing. People from her church would glare at her every Sunday, like she had no right to be there. Now apparently things were no different in the pharmacy as the the pharmacist looked at her rounded stomach and then back up at her with a snide smirk. He filled it quickly and Beth let out a sigh of relief as she left the counter with her bag. Just as she reached her truck her phone started to ring. Rick's smiling face popped up on the screen and Beth fought back a smile.

"Hey Rick...to what do I owe the pleasure." Rick was always one of her most favorite people. He had always been there for her and never judged even when the circumstances were terrible.

"I need a favor Bethie...a big one."

"Uh-huh?" She smiled again. "And what is this big favor that you need from me?"

"Think ya can take in a dog...Lori won't let her in the house and I just arrested the owner...I've got no other options than to put her in the pound." She frowned slightly at the sound of RIck's voice. He was always a compassionate man and when things didn't work out perfectly he beat himself up. She sighed softly, she could never say no to him.

"I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

The great thing about living in such a small town was it was literally 5 minutes to anywhere. Beth smiled as she saw Rick standing outside with a rather anxious looking dog attached to a leash. He looked like he was on his last nerve as she ran towards Beth. She paused slightly as she got out of the truck and finally got a good look at the dog.

"Bella?" The dog's ears perked up and her tail began to wag quickly.

"You know this dog?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I haven't seen her since she was a puppy. Dad and I found her on the side of the road and took her to the shelter. They must not have changed her name." She bent down to pet the dog who seemed happy to see her. "So..." She stood back up giving a loud grunt as she did so. "Who's her owner? and how long until they pick her up?"

"Daryl Dixon." He watched as her face dropped. He always knew she had a crush on him. He remembered the day Hershel told him about when Beth and Daryl first met, how there had been sparks, but there was something off about the way she was looking at him. "Don't know when he's gonna be gettin' out this time."

"What's he charged with?"

"Bethie" he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Rick." her voice cracked as her eyes welled up with tears. She was desperate. "I need to know." He sighed. He could never tell this damn girl no.

"Mr. McMorris is pressin' charges." Beth's eyes fell. "Assault and robbery." She looked around for any other people who might be walking around and then looked back up at Rick with her dark blue eyes.

"He didn't do it." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but he heard her just the same.

"How do you know that Beth?" He looked at her sternly. She sighed and moved to put Bella in her truck cab before turning back around to face him.

"It would have been very hard for him to be there and do that..." She trailed off not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Beth..." He groaned. "I really need ya to be more specific." She didn't say anything, but simply ran her hand across her swollen belly slowly.

"It would have been very difficult for him to be there." She said it slower this time making sure to lean back and stick her protruding bump out a little further. She watched as Rick's eyes widened. He knew now...he was the only one who knew the truth.

"Are you kidding me Beth?!" His voice remained low, but there was an urgency to it.

"No foolin'." He looked at her taking in her soft features. She was scared, same as Lori had been when they had gotten pregnant with Carl, but they had been married at least. Beth was on her own.

"Beth..." he sighed again before grabbing her wrist and pulling her in for a tight hug. She leaned into him, fighting back tears as she did so. "I'll release him, but if we need you to come back and make a statement you have to be willing to do that." She nodded silently into his chest. "Does he know?"

"No." She stepped back from him. "No one does." He knew that. He had gotten quite the call from Hershel when they found out Beth was expecting. Hershel had been raving about hunting down whoever had done this to his baby girl. It had taken the man weeks to calm down. "And you can't tell him." Her last words shook him from his thoughts.

"Beth you have to tell him. He has to know about the baby. It's his kid too."

"Babies." She said softly. "Just found out today. Twins. Anyways...he's got enough to worry about with Merle running around, no need to throw a baby in there."

"Beth I can't-"

"Promise me Rick...I need you to promise you won't tell him about the baby." He looked around slowly as he thought. He felt bad for Daryl. If it was his kids he'd want to know, but then again Beth was right. Merle Dixon was a handful, and when he came back, which he would, Daryl would be right there with him. That was no situation for a baby to be in.

"I promise." He groaned. She smiled at him sweetly and walked toward the driver side door. "Since this is going to take awhile, I'll take Bella back to my daddy's house. I gotta go work a shift at the daycare." He waved as she drove off. Damn, but Beth was one stubborn woman.

* * *

Daryl sat in the cell quietly. No use kicking up a fuss. The cell was cool, but not unnaturally so and the walls remained an unpainted dark gray color. He leaned his head back against a wall as he heard approaching footsteps. Probably just Rick bringing him some food.

"Alright Daryl" Rick drawled out slowly. "You're free to go." Daryl stood slowly and looked at him like he had spoken in Spanish. "C'mon. I'm not kidding. Someone stood up for you today...said they saw ya at the time of the robbery. Said you couldn't have possibly been there." Daryl thought for a moment...Beth. She had been the only one with him during that time. Damn girl came to his rescue again.

"It was Beth wasn't it?" He spoke softly eyeing Rick for any signs of lying. Rick sighed as he took in the look on the man's face. There was no denying that Daryl cared for her deeply, he could see now what Hershel was talking about..._maybe he did love her?_ Rick shook his head, he had made a promise. Beth didn't want Daryl's help, but she does need it. Damn girl was as stubborn as a mule.

_I need you to promise you won't tell him about the baby_

He thought her words over carefully. He couldn't bring up the baby, but Beth didn't say not talking about her...

"I think you need to go see a girl about thankin' her." Daryl nodded slowly as he moved from the cell. "She's got your dog anyways...Bella. Seemed happy to see her." Rick thought for a moment. "She's picking up a shift at the daycare... SHe probably has Bella there. Shane brought your truck." Daryl gave him another silent nod as he made his way quickly towards the exit, excited to get the hell out of there. Rick's stomach was in knots, he knew Beth would be pissed, but he knew this was for the best.

* * *

Beth loved working with the children, she was already watching Judith and Carl for Rick and Lori anyways. She didn't really see a problem adding more kids to the mix. She had her friend Tara to help her anyways. Lizzie and Carl were only there for before and after school and Mika would be following them next year. Judith was Beth's favorite. She looked forward to see that little girl every morning.

Tara was outside with the older kids, teaching them about soccer while Beth tried to get Judith down for her afternoon nap. Saturdays were always harder with the older kids being here. Lori had wanted a day for herself and Rick was working. Mika and Lizzie's father worked two jobs just to take care of the girls who's mother had passed away shortly after Mika was born. Beth's mind slowly wandered to Daryl. She was hoping that he would just get out of town as quickly as he did before. He already had Merle to worry about, wherever he was, and one baby would be so much worse to add onto that let alone two. Judith's frustrated cries shook her from her daydream. Man she was fussy today.

"Want me to sing Judy?" She cooed to the sweet little girl who was resting against her shoulder.

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_

He smiled to himself as he saw the pond sitting just in front of the church. THe memories of that night all flooding back to him. She had looked absolutely beautiful, she always did, and she had been his at least for one night. He saw another woman not much older than Beth playing with some kids in the grass next to the church. Beth must be inside. No one looked at him as he exited the truck and made his way into the small building.

He heard her before he saw her. Singing quietly to herself or to a baby. He couldn't see yet. as he opened the door softly making sure not to disturb her. He loved to hear her voice. He had listened to her a few times back on the farm. She was bouncing a baby on her shoulder as she sang softly. She was facing towards the front of the prison and he was right, she looked beautiful in a light blur sundress and pair of sandals strapped lightly to her feet. She crooned out the next words and Daryl had a hard time not choking on his own spit as he realized that the song she was singing might be about him.

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do? _

_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you _

_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between_

_A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed_

_There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose_

_He did what he had to do_

_Oh he did what he had to do_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take? _

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_

_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_

She turned slowly to put the baby down in a tiny pack and play that had been set off to the side. She placed a blanket over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead softly. He imagined she'd be a good mama when she finally had a kid.

"Wanna tell me who ya were singin' 'bout?" He whispered into the silence that had enveloped them. She jumped slightly placing a hand softly against her chest.

What the hell was he doing here? He was suppose to be picking up Bella and then getting out of town. Rick. She thought to herself as he eyes narrowed.

"Ya gonna answer my question?" She was still standing slightly turned away from him, bent over the pack and play like a mama bear protecting her cub.

"You need to leave." She said softly.

"No...I think we need to talk...bout that night...bout me leavin'" His voice was slow and deep and She had a hard time fighting the shivers that ran up her spine. She stared at him and noticed the light smirk that graced his lips...he was doing that to his voice on purpose. Bastard.

"No...we don't." Beth said softly. "It was a one time thing...it didn't mean anything. We can both move on." Daryl glared at her...why wasn't she turning around to face him? Was she really that mad?

"Darlin'?" He chuckled as he took some carefully steps towards her. "We both know that's a damn lie." Just as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder the front door opened and he turned to see the young woman who had been outside staring in confusion at the two of them.

"Beth?" she looked past him and to the young blonde who was still looking down at the baby in the crib. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea...Can you finish up here? I'm not feeling too well." The other woman nodded and Beth slowly turned to move past him. She felt her shoulder brush against his chest and she hadn't made it two steps before she heard the sharp intake of breath...shit.

"Beth?!" He said her name slowly, trying his best to stay calm. She didn't say anything, but just continued to move quickly out towards her truck. He followed her quickly chasing her out the door and through the grass. "Beth! Get back here." He grabbed at her wrist, but before any words can leave his mouth she turned around and cold cocked him in the side of the face. He fell and Beth wasted no time hopping into her truck and flying down the road.

She sat on the porch watching the sun go down slowly. He still hadn't shown up and maybe that was for the best...she was still mad about him leaving. No call, no text. WHo does that? She loved to watch the sun set, casting pink and orange hues against the clouds...it was quiet and beautiful and she just wished things could stay like this.

* * *

Unfortunately her hopes were dashed rather quickly as she saw a truck slowly making it's way down the road. She knew about his truck, hell he had driven it to the farm several times, but she did prefer the bike. he parked it just 100 yards away from her and sat there for a moment. She could see his lips moving, trying to talk himself into getting out of the car. She stood, bracing herself against porch post as she did so. His eyes locked with hers as he opened the door and made his way slowly towards her.

"you need to leave." She said calmly. She knew if she started screaming that her daddy would hear and she just wanted to avoid that situation all together.

"Ain't leavin'" He spat on the ground. "Ya and me got some things that need discussin'" She noticed that the more upset her got the thicker his accent became. If she wasn't so angry with him she might have found it adorable.

"We don't have a damn thing to discuss..." She trailed off, her argument not as strong as it had been.

"Ya mind explainin' why ya didn't call me to tell me ya was pregnant?!" His voice grew loud as he spoke, stepping closer to her on the porch.

"Ya mind tellin' me why ya never called me back after that night?" She shot back as she narrowed her eyes at him. He stumbled over a few words trying his best to come up with an excuse, he had nothing. "Exactly." She crossed her arms over her chest. The movement just accentuated her belly even more. "You don't need to be here Daryl."

"The hell I don't!" He yelled. "Yer gonna need help-" Beth cut him off with a screech.

"I don't need your help!" She pushed her fingers into his shoulder, jabbing him with precise movements. "They don't need your help."

"They?" He raised and eyebrow and watched as she subconsciously ran a hand over her belly. "oh."

"Leave." She turned to walk back into the house and was almost bowled over by her father who had heard her screaming and come running. "Hi daddy." She smiled at him. He looked at his daughters red face, she was maybe just a minute away from crying and then up at Daryl Dixon. The man looked just as shocked and angry as she did. He gave his daughter one more knowing look before turning his attention back to the man in question.

"Son..." he began slowly. "I think you and I need ta have a chat."

**OH! So now Hershel knows...or at least he thinks he does. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always a welcome sight in my inbox and they let me know you're still reading. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to ask away and I love to hear your theories about where this is going. Again a big thank you to Electrickpanda who's amazing and another thank you to all of you for following, favoriting and reviewing. You are all amazing. The two songs used were Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd and Devil's backbone by The Civil Wars. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I eventually had to just cut this chapter in half because it was getting too long. I wanted to originally include the wedding and a few other scenes in here, but frankly it would have been a mess and it was already taking me too long to get this out. I have rewritten this chapter about 4 times. Every time I finally got comfortable I'd find something new I didn't like. I want to thank everyone who had followed, favorited or reviewed. You are all amazing and I can't thank you enough. I also want to thank my amazing Beta, Electrickpanda, for looking this over for me and for letting me bounce ideas off of her. Without her this story never would have even left the station. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

The house was eerily quiet when Daryl followed Hershel into his office. Maggie, Beth and Annette sat at the kitchen table waiting in silence not knowing what to say or do. Beth's eye shifted to her sister's and then her mother then back to the floor.

"You know out of all my children to have a child out of wedlock..." Annette started with a smile. "I never figured it'd be you Bethy. Always figured Shawn'd be bringing home a granchild and sayin 'surprise!'"

"Mama!" Beth gasped trying to hold in her laughter.

"No..." Maggie shook her head. "I always knew it'd be Bethy...had to beat some boys away with a stick...just never figured it'd be Daryl Dixon."

"Well now you're just being rude." Beth pouted in her chair.

"Beth, sweetheart, don't pout...it's unbecoming." Both girls ignored Annette and continued their squabble.

"Besides...I thought you liked Daryl?!" Beth spat back at Maggie. "And you knew I liked him. Your drunk ass wouldn't shut up about it the other night."

"Yea...but I figured you guys would have a quickie in the truck or something." Maggie rolled her eyes as Annette gasped. "Didn't figure you'd be birthing his redneck spawn into the world."

"That's it!" Beth pushed her chair back and lunged for Maggie while the older girl jumped back slightly.

"Hershel!" Annette yelled as she stood between the two, trying her best to stop the feisty blonde from tearing Maggie's throat out. "Hershel! Code Black!"

* * *

"Hershel! Code Black!" Both Daryl and Hershel turned to look at the closed door. Neither had really said a word since they'd entered the room. Daryl was working up the courage to even speak and Hershel was just giving him time. From the look on his face when he was talking to Beth he could tell that this was the first time Daryl had heard about the pregnancy.

"I'm going to have to go deal with that." Daryl silently nodded and sighed loudly once he was in the room alone. He heard some quiet scuffling then nothing. It was quiet for a few moments before Hershel walked back into the room. He sat down across from Daryl and simply stared at him.

"Ya gonna shoot me?" Daryl's voice was low as he asked the question that had been on his mind since Hershel first realized what was going on.

"Why would I shoot ya?" Hershel's voice held a hint of amusement.

"If Beth was my daughter...I'd shoot me." Daryl shrugged. He wasn't lying and he didn't understand how Hershel was being so nonchalant about this.

"Well...let's hope you never have a girl."Hershel chuckled. There was some more yelling from out in the kitchen and Hershel's head dropped slowly as he laughed. Daryl watched in stunned silence as his shoulders shook in amusement at the arguing girls. "Let's hope for both our sakes that both the babies are boys."

" 'm gonna marry her." Daryl finally blurted out. He had been thinking it since he saw Beth's belly back at the church. Hell to be honest he had been thinking about it since the day she walked out of the house in that yellow sundress, but now the gravity of the situation finally hit him. Those were his babies and he needed to step up not just for them, but for Beth. " 'm gonna marry her and she can move in with me...'m gonna be there for her and the babies...I love her." Daryl's eyes grew wide at his own confession. He had thought it a million times, but never uttered the words out loud.

"I know." Hershel said slowly. "Knew the day you two first met that I was gonna welcome you to the family one day." Hershel smiled at him briefly. "Now there's a matter of where ya'll be livin'"

"I have a place...I mean it's not great..." He trailed off. 'not great' was a bit of an understatement. It was his family home, the one he had grown up in. It had originally belonged to his mother's family, but being she was an only child it got passed down to Merle and Daryl who hardly ever used it. Too many bad memories. Now he had no choice. He certainly couldn't go back to the place they were staying at before. "I mean it's in great shape, least it was the last time I saw it...just needs to be cleaned up."

"Sounds nice...Bethy is a small town girl...as much as she dreams of the big city I'm afraid she'd be a bit lost out there...Better keep her out here." Daryl nodded. "Figured she'd move in with you as soon as possible...only reason she's still living with us is because she had no where else to go." Daryl gave him a strange look. That sounded a bit harsh if he was being honest. "Now, don't look at me like that. Bethy made her bed now she has to lie in it." Daryl nodded his understanding. This was not how he expected this conversation to go at all. "Now comes the fun part..." Hershel sighed to himself. "I have to tell Beth. If you wouldn't mind sending her in."

* * *

"Are you two finished now?" Annette scolded the girls as Hershel returned to the room to finish his talk with Daryl.

"Yes Mama." Both girls groaned as they still glared at each other from across the table.

"Good." She nodded curtly. "I'll make something to eat."

"You can't fix everything with food." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself." Beth said as her mouth watered. "I'm starving." She looked up at Maggie who was just opening her mouth to speak. "Not one word." Beth pointed a finger at her.

"Get your damn finger at of my face." Maggie swatted it away quickly. "Think just cause you're all grown up and gonna be poppin' out babies you can go all mother hen."

"You got a problem with my babies?!" Beth crossed both of her arms over her chest. Maggie was treading on very dangerous territory. Annette watched in stunned silence as her two daughters continued to squabble.

"No..."Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Just their poor excuse for a father." Beth let out a loud primal growl as she jumped across the table towards her sister. Maggie immediately wrapped her fingers in her hair and Beth countered with a loud slap to the face before she too grabbed a nice size chunk of hair.

"Let go!" Beth screeched.

"No, you let go!" Maggie bellowed. Neither girl was willing to give in. They stood there fuming, their grip tightening with every second.

"Alright that's it!" Annette threw down the towel she had been holding and stalked across the room. "I have had enough!" She reached between the two girl's heads and grabbed them both by the ear. Both girls let out a string of hisses and ow's before Annette placed them in their original seats at the table. "You two are acting like children instead of the young women you are."

"Sorry mama." they said softly.

"I'm done with this fighting...I want you both to apologize to each other." Both girls turned to glare at the other, neither spoke. "NOW!"

"Sorry." Maggie grumbled.

"Sorry." Beth managed to say through her clenched teeth.

The sound of a door opening had all three women turning to stare at Daryl. He looked so out of place at their home. He looked worriedly at Annette and Maggie, waiting for the string of expletives he knew Maggie was thinking. Beth, for all the talking and smiling she did the night the had sex, wouldn't even look at him. He felt his heart tense up slightly. She was disgusted by him, she would never agree to this.

"Yer dad wants ta see ya." He said softly. Beth looked up for a moment and nodded before she quietly made her way past him, their shoulders brushed slightly and Beth jumped at the slight electric bolt that coursed through her. The door shut with a quiet click and Daryl let out a loud sigh before he took Beth's seat across from Maggie. He looked up at the two women who stared at him with questioning eyes.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!" They heard Beth scream from the other room.

"I'll make you a sandwich." Annette sighed as she turned around to the counter. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Beth slowly made her way into her father's office. She was never in here much, just times she got in trouble. Like the day she became best friends with Zach. School had called home and told her father about the scuffle. She had been grounded for a week, but it had all been worth it. She rubbed her hand over her baby bump and wondered if it would all be worth it this time.

"Hi daddy." She said sheepishly.

"Bethy..." he sighed. "Sit down, sweetheart, we need to talk." She nodded silently and sat down in the chair. It was still warm from Daryl's presence earlier. "Bethy...we all make choices in this world that we wish we didn't...and all of our choices have consequences." He motioned to her stomach. Beth frowned.

"I know, daddy."

"Bethy...I was talking to Daryl...and we've decided that you have to move in with him."

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!" She shrieked. "no."

"Bethy...this is not up for discussion. Those are his children and he has to take care of them...and you. You made a decision to be an adult and now you're getting treated like one."

"No." She crossed her arms. "I ain't leavin'"

"Bethy..." his voice remained calm, but the slight twitching of his forehead gave away that her attitude was getting to him. "Don't make me call Rick and have him force you out of this house." Beth's mouth fell open. Her father was really kicking her out? and sending her to live with Daryl? Was he absolutely insane?

She stood up quickly causing the chair to make a loud groan against the wood floor. She glared at him one more time before stomping towards the door and throwing it open. Annette, Maggie and Daryl all looked at her, eyebrows raised as they sat at the table. She could tell by the look Maggie and Annette were giving her that they knew. Daryl had told them. She saw the glint of the sun against her car keys on the hook next to the back door and practically ripped it out of the wall.

"I have to get out of here." Beth breathed heavily. Fear and panic marred her beautiful features and Daryl immediately stood up and crossed the room.

"Beth..." He said slowly. "You need to calm down. Stress ain't good for the babies." His hand settled on her stomach gently. He watched as she stared disgustedly down at his hand before grabbing it and throwing it away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched before storming towards the front door. "I have to get away from you...I have to...I gotta...I gotta go." They all winced at the front door slammed shut. They could see her through the front windows as she stormed across the lawn towards her truck. She made it about half way there before turning on her heel and marching back towards the house. The front door slammed back against the wall as she pushed it open and glared at Daryl. "Wait a minute!" She yelled at him. "This is my house! You get out!" She gave him another pointed glare before storming up the stairs as quickly as she could. They all heard her bedroom door slam shut and Maggie didn't waste a minute to chase after her sister.

"Give her time son." He felt Hershel's comforting hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even realized her had walked out of the office. "We'll bring her by tonight once she calms down...maybe you should get the place ready." Daryl nodded silently before walking towards the front door. Annette and Hershel watched as he gave one longing glance up the stairs and then turned to exit the house. Bella, who had been happily snoozing in the family room, jumped up and followed him out the door to his truck.

"Hershel..." Annette whispered. She didn't like the idea of her baby girl leaving the house.

"She loves that boy." He said sternly. "Now she's just being stubborn."

"Gets that from your side of the family." Annette chuckled sadly and went about cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

The house wasn't in terrible condition, which was shocking considering how long it had been since anyone had been living in it. A heavy layer of dust covered every surface and it took hours just to get it cleaned off. He lost count of how many times he sneezed, but at least it wouldn't look like the set of a horror movie when Beth showed up, if Beth showed up.

He and Merle had tried to stay here for awhile when they were working for Hershel. They had bought new furniture, hell they even had men come out and work on the house. So he knew it would be safe for her to live here, but he knew it was nothing like her house. It wasn't a nice place to raise a family, but maybe they could make it that way. They could make it a home. Together.

It wasn't a particularly large house two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen. The usual stuff. One bedroom had belonged to Merle, hell all his stuff was in it still. The other's was his. Still sparsely decorated, a queen size bed tucked into the corner. He wondered if she would be okay sharing the room, but quickly realized she didn't even want to look at him let alone share a bed with him.

The sound of car door slamming shook him from his thoughts. He walked slowly to the front door and stood in the entryway as he say Hershel get out of his own truck which was just in front of Beth's truck. She was sitting next to Maggie in the truck cab, talking, not bothering to look at the house or him for that matter. Hershel grabbed a few bags from the truck bed and made his way towards Daryl.

"Sorry it's so late." He motioned to the darkened sky. "Maggie got her calmed down enough to have a family talk...told her about the weddin' and it set her off again...spoke to the pastor..." He looked up at Daryl as he moved past him to set the bags in the house. "Said you two can get hitched in two weeks...gives Beth enough time to get a dress...you'll be getting married in our family church..." Daryl nodded. This was what he wanted, but as he looked at Beth as she slid out of the truck. Her eyes cast downward, hand ghosting over her belly lightly. She looked lost and terrified.

"I don' think she wants ta get married." Daryl whispered, his eyes never moving from her frame.

"She agreed that it was for the best." Hershel said slowly.

"For the best..." Daryl muttered with an eye roll, "But not what she wanted."

* * *

Hershel, Maggie and Annette didn't stay long, much to Maggie's dismay. Daryl watched from the front porch as she gave her family one last hug, holding onto Maggie the longest before they all piled into Hershel's truck. Just as the truck was pulling away he heard Maggie calling out to her sister. Beth ran to the side of the truck and took something from her sister. He could tell she was crying as the truck pulled away. She was wiping at her eyes walking back in his direction. He was finally able to see what Maggie had given her. A guitar.

"Didn't know ya played." She stomped up the porch, not bothering to speak or look at him. "Maybe ya could play somethin'" Silence. "Beth..." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. She moved through the living room. "Beth...are ya even gonna look at me?" She stopped, her shoulders were hitched up in agitation and he was waiting for her to turn around and clock him. Instead he was met with her cold, blue unwavering eyes.

"What?!" She sighed.

"Beth...I'm tryin here..." She continued to stare at him. He couldn't read the expression on her face, but he was kind of glad there were no knives in the house right now. "Look...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" She laughed throwing her head back as she did so. "What are you sorry about exactly?" She glared at him after the question had been asked. "Taking me away from my family? Forcing me into a marriage I don't want? Sorry for knocking me up?" He stumbled over words unable to form a sound as she grew angrier with every word that left her mouth. "Or are you sorry for even being with me in the first place."

"Beth I didn't mean-" He stopped as he watched her sit down on the couch and pick up her guitar. "What're ya doin'?"

"You wanted me to play a song so I'm playing a fucking song." She didn't look up as she started playing softly. "SIT. DOWN." He didn't say anything as he plopped into the chair across from her. He felt it was best to remain silent. Bella, sensing the tension in the room immediately ducked into Beth's bedroom. She probably hid under the bed. Daryl didn't blame her, if her could fit that's where he'd be too.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_

_I never meant for this to mean a thing_

_Oh, I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

_I got caught up by the chase_

_And you got high on every little game_

_I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

_Oh, if I could go back in time_

_When you only held me in my mind_

_Just a longing gone without a trace_

_Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_

_I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

_I miss the way you wanted me_

_When I was staying just out of your reach_

_Begging for the slightest touch_

_Ooh, you couldn't get enough, mmm_

_Oh, if I could go back in time_

_When you only held me in my mind_

_Just a longing gone without a trace_

_Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_

_I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

_Got away from me_

_Got away from me_

_Before anybody has to bleed_

_Oh, if I could go back in time_

_When you only held me in my mind_

_Just a longing gone without a trace_

_Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_

_I wish you were the one_

_I wish you were the one_

_Oh, I wish you were the one_

_I wish you were the one that got away_

They sat in silence. Watching each other. Neither moved and Daryl was barely breathing...Beth's eyes began to water and before he could say anything she set her guitar down to the side and let out a shaky breath.

"Is sharing time all done." He remained silent taking in her pained expression slowly. "Good. I'm going to bed." She didn't spare him a second glance as she turned around and stomped down the hall. As the door slammed Daryl stood up and paced the room looking at her bags on the floor then to her guitar. She was never going to accept him. She was never going to love him...this was all pointless. He reared back and punched the wall sending a shock wave through the wood. He let out a quick curse before flopping onto the couch.

* * *

_1,2,3,4!_

The loud sound of music caused Daryl to panic and jump slightly. He flailed slightly and fell off the couch with a loud thud. As he realized where he was and why his back hurt so bad he heard soft singing in the kitchen. He looked up to see Beth standing there cutting up some fruit. She was wearing a pair of workout capris, running shoes and a tank top. A small sliver of her rounded belly peeking out just slightly from the tank top. Bella eagerly sat at her feet waiting for food to be dropped.

_Well, she was just 17_

_You know what I mean_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another _

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

_She wouldn't dance with another _

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Whoah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another _

_Since I saw her standing there_

He moved forward quickly slamming his hand down on the small radio she had on the counter effectively shutting off her music. She popped a strawberry into her mouth and smiled mischievously at him.

"Morning sunshine..." She turned back around threw all her fruit into a styrofoam bowl, picked up a plastic fork and started eating. "Oh...I'm sorry did I wake you."

"Ya ain't sorry." he spat. "What time is it?"

"6." She shrugged.

"AM?!"

"Yea..." she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell ya doin' up so damn early?"

"Well...it's Sunday. I'm going for a run and then I'm coming back and getting ready for church."

"Where'd ya get the food? and the bowls and what not?"

"I went shopping." She said flatly. "Figured one of us should."

"Is it safe ta run?" She raised an eyebrow at his question. "Ya know...cause..." he motioned to her stomach.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare.

"Course it's my business!" He spat. "They're my kids too!" She looked at him quietly for a moment before setting her bowl to the side.

"I'm going for a run...see ya."

* * *

Beth hadn't been gone long, maybe forty-five minutes, but Daryl had spent every bit of those forty-five minutes panicking. What if something happened? What if she got kidnapped? Or fell? He could barely breath until Beth came sauntering into the house, sweat dripping down her brow. She looked at him for a moment, taking in his disheveled appearance before turning on her heel and heading towards her room. She came back out a few minutes later with some clothes and a towel she must have brought from her house and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack.

He had called T-dog the day before to ask if he still had a job. T-dog had assured him his spot was still open and waiting for him. He looked to the half closed bathroom door and then to the floor...it was still early and if Beth was going to church then he could head into the shop and put a few hours in. They were going to need money...especially with two extra mouths to feed. Daryl thought for a moment before carefully standing up and walking into the bathroom. He saw Beth's toothbrush and toothpaste laying there on the sink and then he looked to the closed shower curtain. She must not have heard him come in. He grabbed her toothbrush and quickly placed some toothpaste on it before shoving it in his mouth. That was just another thing he was going to have to pick up.

"DARYL!" Beth yelled as she grabbed her towel to cover herself. "The door was closed." He didn't say anything, but simply shrugged. "That's just rude." He quickly spit into the sink and looked at her.

"Ain't like I've never seen ya naked before" He turned back to look in the mirror as she huffed about grabbing her things.

"That's not the point Daryl...You need to be-" She stopped mid-sentence as she glared at him. "Is that my toothbrush?" He smirked at her and then spit in the sink before rinsing it off.

"Maybe."

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked. He winced at the ear-piercing noise. "HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF BOUNDARIES!" She stormed out of the room without another word and Daryl couldn't help the loud chuckled that he let out.

* * *

Beth looked beautiful. Well he always thought she looked beautiful, but now she looked like some sort of angel. Her hair was down, it fell in soft waves down her back and when the light hit it just right it looked like a halo around her head. Her dress was a light blue lace number that hit her at about mid-thigh. She wore a pair of black flats with it. He quickly threw on the button up shirt he needed for work. She eyed the shirt carefully. It was covered in grease and oil stains.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work...gonna need money soon." He moved to place a hand on her belly, but she stepped back and he was just grasping at air.

"Oh...okay good." She bit her lip carefully. "Gonna need to go shopping soon..."

"Yea...need more food." He nodded.

"We need more everything..." She smiled. It was such an easy moment. No arguing or finger pointing. Beth wasn't crying...it was nice. "Want to go when you get off. That new Wal-mart just opened up outside of town...should have everything we need."

"Sounds good." he nodded. "Just gonna put a few hours in. I'll see ya after church." She nodded and he smiled at her for just a moment. Without thinking her leaned down and kissed her rounded belly through the soft blue fabric of her dress. He stood back up and placed an equally soft kiss against her cheek before he ducked out the door. She stood there for what seemed like hours one hand placed against her belly the other to the burning spot on her cheek where his lips had just been. What the hell was this man doing to her?

* * *

Church had been a disaster. Small towns were always a big problem when trying to keep secrets and now everyone knew the father of her babies was Daryl. When they weren't giving her sympathetic looks they were shooting her glares. Everyone in this town had had at least one run in with Merle Dixon and the automatically assumed that just because Merle was scum that so was Daryl. She was so stressed out by the time she got home that she didn't want to go shopping at all. She let out a loud long sigh as she kicked her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back into he couch.

"Ready ta go?" She jumped slightly at the low drawl of Daryl's voice.

"I gotta put a freaking bell on you or something." Beth clutched at her chest. He smiled at her as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She could still sit up fairly easy, but soon enough she'd be too big. Needed to get everything before that time came.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Ya ready?" She nodded once and heaved herself off the couch with a loud groan. "Ya okay?"

"Yea...I'm fine...just got comfy is all." He nodded and made sure to stay close to her as the made their way out to the truck.

* * *

The ride to the store was silent. He didn't think there had ever been a more awkward car ride. Beth for all her silence was teetering on the fence about still hating him for leaving and loving him for how he was acting now. The kiss to the belly and then to the cheek had stunned her to say the least. She didn't even realize that they had pulled up outside Wal-mart until Daryl opened the door. Concern written all over his face.

"Beth, darlin', ya alright?" She jumped slightly as he placed a gentle hand on her belly.

"I'm fine Daryl!" She pushed past him quickly. Being a little more rude than necessary. "Just...here." she handed him a small slip of paper. "I made a list of groceries...it's not much, but it'll get us through the week..." He nodded.

"I'm just gonna get us some things for the house...plates and what not..."

"Okay." He smirked. "Meet ya by the plates and what not." He quickly kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the food.

"I bet he comes back with beer." She grumbled to herself before heading to the housewares section.

* * *

How many plate designs can someone have? Beth was always a fan of options, but this was ridiculous. 27 options and she wasn't thrilled with any of them. If she was honest it had nothing to do with the designs and everything to do with the thought of spending the rest of her life with Daryl Dixon...Oh God...she was going to be Beth Dixon. Wait... Did she have to change her name? Could she just stay a Greene? Maybe the babies could hyphenate.

"Well, well, well...the rumors are true." Her spine shivered as she recognized the voice behind her. She rolled her eyes and continued to scour the plates, trying to find at least one she could be happy with. "Looking through the plates for your new shack."

"What do you want Jimmy?" She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to turn and look at him. She felt that him seeing how bad he could rile her up would let him win...he was not going to win.

"Just wanna know how much money yer daddy threw at that piece of trash before he agreed to marry ya."

"Getting married was Daryl's idea...he wanted to. No one forced him." she sighed. She couldn't think with douche bag standing behind her. She was going to have to come back later. Just as she moved to walk away she felt a strong tug on her wrist. She turned to see Jimmy glaring at her, his hand clamped over the brittle bone. She cries our slightly as he squeezed. "You let me go."

"Or what?" Jimmy chuckled. "Ya gonna call yer baby daddy ta save ya?"

"no." She narrows her eyes at him and rips her arm away from him. "I broke your nose once Jimmy, I can do it again." She turns to walk away, but Jimmy grips onto her wrist for a second time. She pulled hard, but his grip remained firm. She pulled and he chuckled.

"Where ya think yer goin' Beth?"

"Away from you...stinkin' up my breathing space."

"Say what you want...but one day yer gonna be beggin' to suck my dick again, just to feed the bastard's kids."

"You're jealous..." She said slowly. "Jealous of the fact that Daryl is three times the man you'll ever be...and he has me and you don't...and that just pisses you off doesn't it." She smirked at him and just as she pulled her arm away from him he pushed forward slightly sending her sprawling onto the concrete floor. Luckily her butt broke her fall, but it still hurt.

"HEY!" Jimmy and her both flinched at the sound of Daryl's booming voice. It seemed to echo throughout the store, like a lion's roar. Beth smirked at the look on Jimmy's face. The kid knew he was in trouble...like it or not she was Daryl's and you didn't touch things that belonged to him.

* * *

She wasn't lying. There really wasn't much on that damn list. He finished quickly tossing things into the cart. Beth had seemed a little more at ease today. She had let him get close with out swinging at him, so there was a plus. Girl had one hell of a right hook. His jaw hurt just thinking about it. Then she let him kiss her belly and cheek. That last one had been a surprise and he couldn't lie. He was nervous that she might turn and bite him. He was just hoping that she was coming around. Maybe she would grow to like him...maybe even love him. Hell he would be happy if she could just tolerate his presence for more than five minutes.

He heard the prick's voice before he saw him. Standing in Beth's space as she looked at the plates carefully. He had to give it to the girl. She was damn stubborn, not even bothering to turn around or speak to him. Then she tried to walk away and the stupid asshole grabbed her. Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew Beth could take care of herself. His bruised jaw knew it too. Damn girl was a menace with those fists, but she simply spat a few venomous words out at him and yanked her arm free.

As she turned to walk away he grabbed at her another time. He couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but he watched in horror as for a final time she jerked her arm back and Jimmy gave just the slightest shove. She hit the ground, bottom first thank the lord, with a loud grunt and Daryl could barely contain the anger that overtook him.

"HEY!" His voice echoed off the ceiling and throughout the store as he stormed towards the now terrified younger man. He pushed him back against the shelves, knocking things over, as he moved to Beth who was still sprawled out on the floor. He cupped her cheek gently and whispered to her. "Ya okay sweetheart?"

"Yea." She smiled softly. He helped her up slowly, making sure she was steady on her feet before placing a careful hand on her belly.

"Ya sure everything's okay? Don' need ta go to the doctor?"

"No." Beth shook her head. "They're fine. Landed on my butt." Daryl nodded once and turned back around to Jimmy, who was still standing there watching the couple with hate in his eyes.

"Let me tell ya somethin' boy." He stuck his finger in Jimmy's face. "You don' look at her...ya don' touch...don' even want ya ta think about her...I see ya anywhere near her again I'mma do a lot worse than break yer nose." He paused a moment making sure that the younger man was listening. "Understand?" Jimmy nodded and quickly made his way out of the aisle. Beth couldn't help it. She started giggling at the sight of Jimmy's terrified face.

"I haven't seen him that scared since Maggie chased him off the farm with a baseball bat when he broke up with me." Daryl smiled at the image of Maggie in all her rage running after the little prick. He has to admit it was amusing.

"Ya pick out some plates yet?"

"Can't decide." She shrugged. "You pick...it's going to be your home too." Home. The word struck an odd chord with Daryl. He had never really had a home. Sure his dad had a house, but it never felt like home, he never felt safe. He swore in that moment that Beth and the babies would never feel that way. That house was going to be their home...forever.

* * *

It took a whole week for Beth to get everything they needed. If this was her home she wanted everything to be perfect, which required going to twelve different stores. Daryl gave up after the fifth one. He couldn't complain though, having Beth around was a God send. She cooked constantly. He was always bringing in whatever she baked to the guys at the shop. Damn girl wouldn't stop baking. Everyday he came home there was a new pie or some cookies sitting on the counter. The house was always spotless and smelled better than it had in years.

He was still sleeping on the couch though. Not that it bothered him...alright it bothered him a little, but he'd never say anything to her. He woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and eggs sizzling on the frying pan. She seemed happy this morning standing there all smiled humming some song.

"Mornin'" He grumbled rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She turned her blinding smile to him. Damn girl even looked beautiful in the morning. "Breakfast?"

"Sounds good." He moved to the sink and immediately stopped. There was some weird contraption attached to the edge of the faucet. "Beth...?" He raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at her.

"Yes." She smiled at him, voice just as cheerful as ever.

"What tha hell is this?" he pointed to the weird object.

"It's a water filter." She shrugged and took some bacon off the skillet.

"Why do we need a water filter?"

"Because you have well water..." She began to set the table making sure everything was in it's rightful place.

"Ya sayin' somethin's wrong with my water?" Beth sigh as she heard the tone in his voice. He was so quick to assume that everything was an attack on him.

"No...nothing is wrong with your water...it's just that well water isn't treated so it's not safe for babies or pregnant women to drink...it's nothing against you...just trying to be safe." He just stared at her blankly. "Daryl...you just need to be calm."

"Ya don't need ta tell me how ta be." He spat out at her. "Take it off...not a damn thing is wrong with that water."

"no."

" take. it. off" She knew Daryl wasn't really mad at her. He didn't like change and he had been dealing with quite a bit of it for the past week and to top it off he assumed she was making fun of him and his upbringing.

"Daryl..." she said his name slowly groaning softly as she stood. Her hand ran over her swelling stomach gently. "I'm not trying to offend you...I'm trying to keep the babies safe."

"My dad and mom had me drinkin' that water since I was a baby...ain't a damn thing wrong with it."

"Yea...and your dad always did what was best didn't he." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She wasn't stupid when she found out she was pregnant she had asked around town about the Dixon's. She heard terrible things about Will Dixon, how he was a drunk, a bully...how he abused the boys and his wife. She saw his face fall and then grow red in anger, but she was already too deep in this argument. She couldn't back down.

"Take. It. OFF!" He was right in her face and she could smell his breath. God, he needed to brush his teeth.

"no." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched in both amusement and horror as he began to pull at the thing, trying his best to rip it off. "You have a better chance of ripping the faucet off than removing it like that." He glared at her for a second and quickly returned to pulling at the filter. She watched him struggle and groan pulling at the faucet in vain. Just as she stood up moving to help him remove the filter he gave it one strong tug effectively ripping the faucet from the sink. Beth gave him a satisfied smirk as water began to spray from the now large whole just at the top of the sink. Daryl simply glared at her and stormed off to turn off the water.

* * *

"So wait...?" Maggie raised an eyebrow at Beth who was too busy replacing a pipe under the sink to being paying any attention to her sister's facial expressions. "If he broke the sink why isn't he fixing it?"

"Because...like you just stated. HE broke it. If he gets mad at his I'd hate to see what he'd do. And he broke the faucet, which I have already replaced, not the pipes."

"So...why did he break it?" Maggie smirked at her.

"Daryl doesn't handle change very well." Beth replied flatly.

"I can see." There was a sharp cry of pain from the living room and Beth sat up to see Glenn flying out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Beth!" He cried rubbing his backside furiously. "Your chair just bit me."

"Yea...That one has a spring loose so don't sit in it." She sighed and returned to her work under the sink. "Keep telling Daryl we need new furniture." She muttered mostly to herself, but Maggie did overhear.

"Are you hungry?" Maggie asked her softly.

"Always..." Beth looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Glenn!" Maggie hollered for him. Beth had to hand to Maggie, she kept him on a short leash. He was by her side in an instant. "We're hungry and I want to have a little chat with my baby sister. Could you take my car and go get pizza."

"Sure thing babe." He kissed her cheek. "Pepperoni?"

"Sounds good." The minute Beth heard the door shut Maggie was crouching next to her and smiling. "Let's go to the front porch...you need a break."

* * *

Beth and Maggie sat down on the cheap patio furniture that Daryl had placed outside on the porch for her. Maggie wrapped a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders. She knew Beth was in a tough spot, but she also knew that before all of this Beth was half in love with Daryl anyways and from what Annette and Daddy use to say the feeling was mutual.

"How are you?"

"that's a rather generic question" Beth sighed. "And I'm assuming you're wanting a deep life affirming answer." Maggie smirked at the smartass remark, but really this was Beth so she didn't know what she was expecting.

"You assume correctly."

"I don't know...sometimes it's great...all last week we were doing fine after the Jimmy incident and then sink thing happened and we're back to square one..." Beth sighed. "I'm just wondering if it wouldn't be better to move in with you and Glenn in Atlanta."

"Beth...I love you. You're my baby sister and I will always have a place for you and the babies, but I don't think running away from this is an option...one stupid fight where you both overreact is not reason to leave. You've both had a lot dumped on your shoulders...give him time to adjust too." Beth nodded.

"See...sometimes you can be the smart sister."

"Brat." Maggie pushed her gently.

"Bitch." Beth teased back. They both turned as the sound of the front door opening cut through their conversation. Daryl was standing there, having just taken a shower to wash the grease and oil off of him after work. He was shirtless with a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. Beth stopped breathing for a moment.

"Where's Glenn?" He looked at Maggie.

"He ran to get pizza." He nodded and then looked at Beth for the briefest of moments.

"How's the sink coming?"

"Good." She smiled. "Just had to take a break." She watched as he grew concerned quickly.

"Everything alright?"

"Yea...just not exactly comfortable under there." He nodded once and then quickly ducked back into the house. Maggie waited a few minutes and then looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Alright..." She groaned. "Now I see why you got pregnant."

"You have no idea." Beth threw her head back. "He sleeps on the couch in his boxers every night and nothing else...and I don't know if you're aware of this, but being pregnant makes you extremely horny...my God I have never wanted to have sex so bad in my life. I almost jumped him the morning of the fight."

"Wait..." Maggie blinked at her. "He's sleeping on the couch?"

"Yea...we don't share a bed." Beth blushed.

"Oh...don't you get all school girl on me now...I mean I'm well aware of what got you into this position...So why aren't you two crazy kids humping yet?"

"First..." Beth held up a finger "Daryl is not a kid and second don't call it humping."

"Whatever." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Seriously though...you're going to eventually...might as well now." Beth thought for a moment before Maggie spoke again. "plus it's not like you're going to get triple pregnant."

"Triple pregnant?"

"Well I'd say double, but..." She motioned to Beth's stomach. "Daryl already seemed to accomplish that."

"Really Maggie?!" Beth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you really need to go there?"

"I'm just saying two in one shot...go Daryl."

* * *

Beth had always loved thunder storms as a kid. Every time one was forecasted she would sit on the porch swing and watch the clouds roll in. As the lightning ripped across the sky she swore she could feel the electricity in the air. It was thrilling and she understood how people could jump off buildings or out of planes if this was the rush the felt.

That day was no different. She could feel the electricity in the air as she sat on the porch. It was chilling a bit, but Beth only needed a jacket over her long sleeve shirt. It was a unseasonably warm winter. She knew in a week she was going to have to plan the Christmas show for the kids to perform. Tara had thought it would be funny if she played the Virgin Mary, smart ass. She couldn't say no though...she was the only pregnant woman in their church.

"Watchin' the storm roll in?" Daryl asked softly, trying his best not to disturb her.

"Yea...use to do it all the time on my daddy's porch...just sit there and read a book while the thunder rumbled. It was peaceful...a moment to myself ya know." She smiled at him for the briefest of moments and Daryl felt his chest tighten.

"Want me ta go inside?" He mumbled the question.

"No..." She shook her head. "Sit with me." She patted the hard wood next to her. He looked at her briefly, gauging her emotions and making sure he was really welcome before taking a seat next to her.

They sat in silence listening to the thunder and watching lightening crack across the sky. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. Her face lit up with every new streak off light. As a particularly loud boom of thunder rumbled rain started to fall and Beth and Daryl stood up quickly to avoid getting soaked from the pellets of water that seemed to be falling at an angle. Another loud boom and Beth's hand dropped to her belly.

"Beth?!" He panicked, unable to read the expression on her face. "Are ya alright?! What's goin' on?" She smiled up at him for a moment and grabbed his hand placing it gently on her stomach. He waited for a moment wondering what exactly was going on when he felt it. Just some light tapping as if someone on the other side was knocking.

"One of the babies are kicking." He swore he had never seen her smile so wide in all the time that he knew her. He looked at her for a moment and then stared down at her belly in amazement, feeling the repetitive kicks of one of his children. As quickly as it started it stopped and Beth frowned slightly. "Oh...well that's no fun...maybe they'll start back up again."

He moved his hand slowly from her belly to the side of her face. Her eyes grew wide as his face drew closer. He could feel her warm, sweet breath against his lips. God she smelled like heaven. Her skin was smooth and smelled faintly of peaches. He chuckled at his own thoughts...she really was a Georgia Peach.

"Daryl..." His whispered name crossed her lips. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard and he knew that no one had ever said it better. She wasn't fighting or frowning, no signs of pulling away. She seemed to be just as caught up in the moment as he was. Without waiting another second her carefully brought his face down and sealed his lips against hers.

**YAY A kiss! But it's not going to be all smooth sailing. So next chapter is going to pick up where this one left off, but it'll start in Beth's perspective. So let me know what you think. Reviews make me smile and keep me motivated to write the story. Again I want to thank eveyone for follwoing, favoriting and reviewing for this story it really does mean a lot and if you haven't checked out Electrickpanda's story Blue Eyes Blind you totally should because it's awesome. The two songs used in this chapter are The one that got away by The Civil Wars and I saw her standing there by The Beatles. **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I finally finished the chapter and let me tell you...it was like pulling teeth. Beth is just sitting in my head going "no I don't want to do that." "No...not that either..." She's demanding. I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed for this story. It means so much to me that you are all reading this and enjoying it. I also want to thank my amazing Beta Electrickpanda. She is amazeballs and I don't mind taking time out of my busy schedule to map out our ZA plan together. I know that this chapter isn't as long as the other ones, but I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy it. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made.**

Daryl's mouth was pressed firmly against hers. Beth's mind slowly wandered as his warm inviting scent enveloped her. She wanted this moment to last, to stretch on into eternity and never have to think about anything again, but being here in his arms just reminded her of that night. The night he left and shattered her world.

The weight of everything came crashing down on her as she pulled away from him. She stared at Daryl, wide-eyed, looking around for an escape route anywhere. Daryl watched her whip her head around looking out into the rain then back towards the house and finally back at him. She was panicking, her breath quickened as her chest rose and fell to match the pace.

"Beth..." Her name had barely left his mouth before she bolted into the house. He heard the familiar sound of her door slam shut before he let out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the stairs.

* * *

Daryl's thought remained on Beth for two days. They hadn't spoken since their kiss on the front porch, he hadn't even really seen her since then. She was always gone when he woke up and by the time he got off work she was already hiding out in her room. He thought about the look on her face, she looked so broken so sad and then she just bolted. Daryl slammed the hood of the car down in anger.

"HEY!" T-Dog yelled at him from the office. "No need to break the damn car just because you haven't gotten laid!"

"Fuck you!" Daryl gave him the finger and stepped out the raised door to have a cigarette. He let out a sigh and looked out at the parking lot.

"Wife mad at ya?" Daryl jumped slightly. It wasn't often that someone snuck up on him, but he figured it was just because his mind was elsewhere.

"She ain't my wife. Not yet, end of the week."

"She's pregnant?" Daryl nodded. "And she lives with you?" Daryl nodded again, unsure of where this was heading. "Dude...you're married." He looked at the other man for a moment before he shrugged and took another drag off his cigarette. "So...what'd ya do?"

"Nothin' Why ya assume I did somethin'?" Daryl spat out quickly. T-Dog raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Got 'er pregnant...then left town." T-Dog let out a long, low whistle. "In my defense...I didn' know she was pregnant."

"I don't think that matters to her...probably scared you're gonna take off again." He looked over at T-Dog slowly and the realization hit him. He was right, the look in her eyes when she ran from him.

"Damn."

"You better fix it before you end up sleeping on the couch." T-Dog noticed Daryl's obvious silence and looked over at him. "Ah man! Seriously?! How long have you been sleeping on the couch?"

"Since she moved in." His answer was met by another low whistle.

"She still doing shit for ya?" Daryl wasn't sure what he meant. "You know...like cooking dinner and all that shit."

"Dinner's on the table every night...packs me a lunch every morning and sets my clothes out for me." Daryl said slowly thinking about just how much Beth did for him.

"Sounds like she still loves ya. Just sounds like she's more hurt than anything. Better do something fast then... think of something that means something to her and do it." Daryl thought for a moment, mulling over his options with careful consideration.

"Think I got it...fix somethin' up fer 'er when I get home."

* * *

Beth was a nervous baker. She always had been. It was a habit she picked up from her mother. Even before she was old enough to actually bake, her mother said she would sit at her pretend kitchen for hours just making make-believe cakes and cookies. Beth inhaled the sweet scent of the pie that was baking in the oven. The aroma of apple mixed with the smell of the four others that were now sitting on the counter, just waiting to be devoured.

"Somethin' smells good." Daryl's low drawl shook her from her thoughts as he stepped into the kitchen. "whatcha makin'?" She simply stared at him, like a terrified animal watching a predator for their next move. "C'mon princess..." Nothing. Just wide terrified eyes. "Don' look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asked meekly, her voice barely raising above a whisper.

"Like I'm gonna attack ya." He spat out quickly, but forced himself to calm down. "look. Come outside."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow before turning around to pull the last pie from the oven.

"Cause I made ya somethin'. I wanna show ya."

"Daryl." She sighed. "It's late...I want to go to bed...I made dinner."

"What? Pie?" He scoffed.

"No smart ass...baked ziti, but if you're gonna be a dickhead I'll just dump it down the drain."

"Beth come outside."

"No."

"Beth."

"No."

"BETH!" He screamed at her. He had to hand it to the girl, she matched him well in the stubborn department. "COME OUTSIDE!"

"FINE!" She screeched as she stormed out of the house first. She stopped just off the porch and Daryl moved ahead of her and towards the side of the house. She saw him stop as he motion to the new clothesline that sat next to the house. He smiled at her sweetly and Beth had to force back down her own. She couldn't get attached to him, men like him...they never stuck around. He would get scared, or bored of her and the babies and he would leave. She couldn't handle that. She had to be strong.

"What's this?" She asked quietly.

"Ain't it obvious." He smiled again and Beth's heart melted a little more. "I hung ya up a clothesline." He looked at her and mistook her silence as confusion. "Look...I know that ya like ta hang up clothes. Use ta watch ya do it wit' yer ma...Ya looked so happy." He paused and took a deep breath. "I just want ya to be happy Beth."

"I was happy because I was doing it with my mama...that was our tradition." She smiled at all the memories she had made with her mother while hanging up clothes. All the stories and secrets they shared.

"Well ya know...I could help...it could be our tradition...our new tradition."

"I don't want it to be _OUR_ tradition!" She screamed at him before storming back into the house.

"Well that went well..." He huffed before going back inside and taking up his place on the couch.

* * *

He lost count of how many beers he had thrown back the night before. He woke to his head pounding and the sound of cans shifting on the floor beside him. He opened his eyes to see Beth setting a glass of water down with two small white pills. She looked at him and Daryl knew in an instant that he was in trouble. She didn't say anything, but simply walked towards the door grabbing a small bundle of clothes.

"Bella stay." the dog whined, but sat back down. The door slammed shut with and before Daryl could comprehend what he was doing he was up off the couch and chasing after her. She had already made it to her truck, bag of clothes her hand.

"Beth...Where ya goin'?"

"To my daddy's...gonna go hang up some laundry with my mama."

"Beth." He groaned. "I hung ya up a clothesline yesterday...just use that."

"No." She said tossing the bag into the passenger seat. "I'm gonna go to my daddy's."

"Beth." He grabbed at her, but she had managed to shut the truck door and start it up. "GOD DAMMIT! BETH!" She was backing down the driveway, not even sparing him a glance. "FUCK!" Daryl swore before stalking over to his truck. The bike had been having some issues and was in the shop just waiting for him, so now he had been stuck with his truck all week.

He turned the keys and waited, but nothing happened. He sighed and then tried again, but still nothing. Not even the sound of the engine trying to turn over. He groaned, slamming his hands on the steering wheel before opening the door and popping the hood. Well that explained everything. Where the battery once sat was now just empty space. "She fuckin' took my battery."

* * *

It was dark before he heard the low thrum of a truck pulling up in front of the house. He looked out the window and noticed it wasn't Beth's red truck pulling up but her father's old beat up one, with Beth sitting behind the wheel. She reached over, grabbing the bag with what he assumed was now the clean laundry, and then hopped out of the truck. She looked upset as she stormed into the house.

"Where the hell ya been? An' where the hell's yer truck?!" He immediately started in on her the moment the door opened.

"Daryl..." She sighed his name and it almost threw him back to the night the babies were made. He shifted slightly as his pants tightened. "It's been a long day...I just wanna go to bed..."

"Beth!" He hollered at her. She turned to look at him and he saw it. It wasn't large or necessarily noticeable, but he had spent plenty of time looking at Beth's beautiful face. A large bruise over her left eye with a tiny cut in the middle of it. "Beth, sweetheart, " He moved towards her quickly taking her chin in his hand "Beth...what happened?!"

"Tire blew on the truck...I hit a pothole, the tire just blew...I smacked my head on the door."

"Jesus...Why didn't you call?!" He said looking over her forehead. It wasn't bad, there wasn't even any swelling, but that didn't matter.

"I'm fine Daryl..." She jerked her chin out of his grasp. "I'm just going to go to sleep...okay."

"NO...we're going to the doctor...right now." He grabbed at her arm, but she once again jerked it away.

"Daryl! I said I'm fine!" She stepped back a few paces as she edged closer to her door. "Mama took me to the ER. The doc said I'm fine...the babies are fine."

"You went to the ER?" He was stunned. "And you didn't think to call me?!"

"No Daryl I didn't!" She huffed. "You don't own me...I don't have to tell you where I'm going at all points of the day. Now if we're done with all of this nonsense I'm going to bed!" She didn't wait for a response, but simply walked into the bedroom and ignored him shouting after her.

* * *

They didn't bother talking the rest of the week and before he knew it Saturday had arrived. Maggie showed up to the house early to pick up Beth. Daryl didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to see Beth. It wasn't like they were doing things traditional anyhow. He simply shrugged when Maggie told him to go hide in the bathroom until she yelled at him to come out. In a matter of minutes Beth was gone and the house had never felt so empty.

Daryl had never been so nervous in his entire life...The people milling about in the front of the building all looked at him strangely as he ducked around the side of the church to vomit for the third time. He was pretty sure there was nothing left in his stomach, at least he hoped there was nothing left in his stomach. He was getting married...he was getting married and having babies. Panic began to set in as he paced through the grass.

"Daryl." He heard a soft feminine voice behind him.

"Hey Mrs. Greene." Daryl smiled at the older woman. God, Beth looked so much like her mother.

"Daryl...call me Annette. You'll be my Son-in-law in a few minutes and the father of my grandchildren after that." He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Nervous." he grunted rolling up the sleeves of his white button up. He didn't have many nice clothes, but he figured if there was any occasion to break them out your own wedding had to be one.

"Hershel puked before our wedding too." She smiled "Believe me Beth is just as nervous as you."

"I don't think so..." Daryl shook his head. "Think she's just mad...ain't no woman ever wanted ta be tied to a Dixon. Not my mom and not Beth."

"Daryl..." Annette sighed as she began to lead him out towards the front of the church. "Did I ever tell you that I knew your mother?"

"No ma'am."

"Well I did." She smiled. "We went to high school together. I remember her wedding to your father...I was there." Daryl looked at her strangely. He always figured his parent's wedding was some courthouse affair, but to hear that it was an actual wedding...now that was something else. "She was scared and so young...kinda like my Bethy...but the one difference between your mother and Beth..." He looked at her expectantly. "Beth loves you...she may be too stubborn to admit it, that's her father coming out in her," Daryl chuckled at that. "But she does...just give her time."

"DIXON!" Daryl turned around last-minute to catch a punch square in the nose courtesy of Beth's older brother Shawn. He didn't know the young man well, he had only met him a couple of times, but he knew a pissed off face when he saw it. "You knocked up my baby sister!"

"Shawn Michael Greene!" the older woman chastised him "What has gotten into you?!"

"This piece of trash knocks up Bethy and you give him permission to marry her?!" He paused clenching his fists tightly watching Daryl trying to lean over and keep from gettin blood on his nice white shirt. "Have y'all lost yer damn minds?! Who the hell said he was good enough fer her anyways!"

"I did!" Beth's melodic voice pierced through the eerie silence that Shawn's question had left. She looked down right pissed and if Daryl had been Shawn he'd be quakin' in his boots.

Beth looked beautiful. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face. The dress itself looked like it took a year to make, even though he knew her mom must have spent every bit of the two weeks getting everything just right. It was long and the fabric looked soft to the touch. A pale pink ribbon wrapped itself just over the top of her baby bump. The sleeves looked like an equally soft lace that ran over the bust of her dress and disappeared below the ribbon. She looked like a damn angel and he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her as she made her way towards him.

"Are you okay?" She squatted down next to him. He could see she was wearing her trademark cowboy boots, some things never changed.

"'m fine." He said softly. She smiled at him before standing up with a grunt and offering him a hand. He took it and slowly stood up.

"Let's go get you cleaned up yea?" He nodded and followed her silently. As she opened the church door he could have sworn she sent another chastising look to Shawn.

* * *

The church was small enough that there was only one bathroom with a toilet and a small sink and mirror. She motioned for him to take a seat on the toilet as she grabbed some toilet paper and wet it down.

"C'mon..." She says squatting down in front of him again and motioning for him to lean in. He notices her frowning at his now blood spattered shit, but she remains silent on that subject. Not like there's anything he could do about it anyways...he only had the one nice shirt. "Lean forward...you're still bleeding." She moves forward slightly as she began to wipe the blood from his face and neck. It was then he noticed that his nose was still slightly trickling out blood.

"Beth. Don't." He moved back as he sat up careful to make sure he didn't throw her off-balance. "Gonna get yer dress all bloody."

"Stop." She admonished him with a small smile that melted his heart. Damn girl could make a paper bag look good and here she was in a wedding dress carrying his babies. Was enough to make every man in the state of Georgia jealous of him "I don't care about my dress. now lean forward."

"Thought I was suppose to lean back?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a wry smile before following her instructions. She waited a few moments applying a slight pressure and then check to make sure the bleeding had stopped before grabbing some more toilet paper and cleaning him off.

"No forward...don't want you choking on your blood before the wedding." She giggled.

"Figured that'd be a blessin' fer ya." he scoffed.

"Stop." She rolled her eyes. He didn't say anything, just let her keep working in silence. "Look Daryl...it's been a hard two weeks...trust me I know...I've made sure of it. We're going to be married...I think we should at least give it a shot..." He looked up at her slightly confused, not sure if he heard her correctly or not. Was she really suggesting they try having a real marriage.

"Yea?"

"Yea." She nodded. Her smile was bright and wide. It was enough to make Daryl fall in love with her again. "Now if you'll stop bleeding we can get this show on the road...I'm starving. I hope you remember how hungry I can get the next time we have babies."

"Darlin'..." He laughed as he cupped her cheek slightly. "Ya keep smilin' at me like that I'll give ya as many babies as ya want..." She giggled at him slightly then looked down at his shirt and threw her head back and laughed harder.

"What's so damn funny?!" He asked pretending to be offended.

"Maggie offered to take a few pictures of us...you know...only get one shot at your big day." He nodded. "I'm just thinkin' about what our's are gonna look like...you have blood on your shirt and your nose is all red, meanwhile...Maggie just could not cover up this bruise and cut to save her life..." She pointed to the spot on her forehead which hadn't seemed to fade at all over the last few days. "We make quite the pair Mr. Dixon."

"Yes we do, babydoll. Yes we do."

**Alright...So let me know what you think? I'm going to try and respond to all of the reviews from now on personally. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to ask away and PM me. Let's see if I could get 8 reviews...I was going to go with 7, but odd numbers bother me so...Anyways again a big thank you to everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting and keep in mind reviews make me smile...**


End file.
